And If I Had To Do It All Again
by CCScott23
Summary: 10 years ago, Lucas got Brooke pregnant, and Nathan and Haley got married. Now Brooke's engaged and Lucas is in love with her, and Nathan and Haley dealt with their problems and are happily married with kids....But paradise doesn't last forever COMPLETE!
1. Time Flies

**Chapter 1: Time Flies**

**A/N: Hey All! I'm back! This story is dedicated to hilaryhilary. As you know I had a vote to either do a future Naley or a future Brucas, and she gave me the idea to combine it! So, thank you Hilary! I also want to thank all my loyal reviwers from Accidentally in Love, it was great! I never knew I would do that well, and I hope you all like this one just as much...! So review, please! **

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION:**

**So, let's all take a trip back to Season 1, episode 19. Nathan tells Haley that he fell in love with her, and Brooke thinks she's pregnant, and leads Lucas to believe that she is. So, I'm changing it. Brooke is pregnant. So, the first few lines are from that episode, and the rest will be explained. So, to help this story, Brooke got pregnant in like October, which made her give birth in July, and Haley left to go on tour in March, but shegotpregnant in February, which made her give birth in early September, a month prematurely. Sorry, I had to do this to make the story work! **

**So please, read and review. And the title is And If I Had To Do It All Again, and if you didn't recognize it, that line is in the song Again, by Faith Evans. Hope you all enjoy! Oh, and in case you were wondering, I still don't own them. Nothing changed!**

"Nathan, I know I'm driving you crazy," Haley said looking towards Nathan.

"No you're not," Nathan said back to Haley.

"Do you think that I'm a tease?" Haley asked.

"Stop it," Nathan said.

"Well what do you think?" Haley asked again.

"I think that you're my girlfriend, and I like to spend time with you," Nathan said as Haley looked away, then added, "Look I just don't want to push you."

"You're not," Haley argued.

"But I am. Haley, you got a tattoo for god sakes. It just freaks me out a little bit, because obviously this whole thing with us means a lot to you. I just don't want to do anything to pressure you. Or drive you away. Even though sometimes I can't help it. Just like I can't help that I fell in love with you. Cause I did. I love you, Haley. And it scares me, a little bit, but, there it is," Nathan said.

"Wow. There it is," Haley said kissing him, "I love you too," she added as they kissed again.

* * *

Brooke was in her room watching T.V. as someone knocked on the door, she turned around, just in time to see Lucas walking in.

"What part of stay away from me do you not understand?" Brooke said with attitude.

"Just give me 60 seconds, okay?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry but argument cutoff was 9 o'clock," Brooke struck back.

"Well, I don't want to argue. You don't even have to say anything. Just listen," Lucas paused sitting down, "My dad didn't want me, okay? Not just that he didn't want to claim me, he didn't want me to be born, I always thought that when I started a family I'd be, older, and settled, and I'd be –"

"In love?" Brooke questioned cutting him off.

"Yeah," Lucas said, then added, "But so did my mom."

"Lucas-" Brooke tried to cut him off.

"No," Lucas said wanting to get everything out, "This whole thing scares the hell out of me, okay? But whatever you decide to do, I'll be there. And if you're not ready, then you're not ready, but if you want to have this baby, then so do I. And whatever it takes for me to be a good father, I'll be there. Always. I promise you. I won't let you down," Lucas stopped noticing she was crying, "Hey."

"I have a doctor's appointment Friday," Brooke said turning back around.

"Brooke—" Lucas said, only to be cut off by Brooke.

"Listen, Lucas," Brooke started, "This doesn't change….anything. You still hurt me and….well, the only reason I'm even going to be talking to you is because of this baby," Brooke finished.

"I'll be there," Lucas promised walking out the door.

After Lucas walked out the door Brooke smiled a little, happy to know he would be there for her, and started crying to once again think of what he did to her.

* * *

**10 Years Later**

"Clarissa Marie Davis-Scott!" Brooke exclaimed calling her 9-year old daughter downstairs, "Your father will be here in a few minutes!"

And just to prove her point, the door opened, only to find Lucas walking in, still looking the same as he did 10 years ago.

"Where's Lissa?" Lucas asked using his favorite nickname for their daughter.

"She's getting ready," Brooke said going to give Lucas a hug.

"She just got up?" Lucas questioned pulling away from the hug.

"No. She just takes after me," Brooke said laughing.

"Ahh, I see," Lucas said laughing looking towards Brooke. _After 10 years, she never lost her beauty,_ Lucas thought. Within the past 10 years, Brooke and Lucas managed to mend their broken relationship and form it into a friendship. They had to be civil towards each other in the beginning, even though it was extremely hard. Lucas laughed to himself thinking about the first doctor's appointment that the two of them went to.

_Flashback: 10 Years_

"_Hey," Lucas said walking over to Brooke._

"_Lucas," Brooke said not looking away from her magazine._

"_Brooke, c'mon!" Lucas exclaimed. "We're going to have to be nice to each other. We're going to have a baby for God's sakes!" Lucas said trying to prove a point._

"_Ms. Davis?" a nurse said walking out into the waiting room._

_Brooke and Lucas got up to follow the nurse. Brooke lied down and Lucas kept his distance. The doctor walked in._

"_Hey, Brooke," the doctor said._

"_Hi Dr. Smith," Brooke said._

"_Is this the father?" Dr. Smith said glancing up at Lucas._

"_Yeah," Brooke said, "unfortunately," Brooke added mumbling under her breath._

"_You guys act like you don't know each other," Dr. Smith said looking at the two of them, feeling uncomfortable with the tension._

"_No, we know each other," Brooke said, "But he's also pretty tight with my former best friend," Brooke said with a sarcastic smile._

_End Flashback_

"Daddy!"

Lucas' thoughts were interrupted with his daughter bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey baby!" Lucas exclaimed picking up his daughter.

"Guess what?" Clarissa asked, and before she even got a response from her father she said, "I saw Aunt Peyton and Uncle Jake yesterday, and Jenny. And Jenny's 10! I'm going to be 10 soon!"

"Really?" Lucas said laughing, "Did you have sugar?"

"Yeah. We stopped by Peyton and Jake's yesterday, you know them with the cotton candy," Brooke said to Lucas.

"Ah, well, I guess she's going to get even more excited. Because we're going to see Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan today!" Lucas exclaimed.

"No!" Clarissa screeched excitedly.

"Yes!" Lucas said mocking his daughter, "You want to come?" Lucas said towards Brooke.

"No, thank you. I'm meeting Felix tonight for dinner," Brooke said.

"Ah, the Felix factor," Lucas said sarcastically.

"Luke, I know you don't like him, but can I tend to remember when you dated a best friend of mine." Brooke said handing Lucas their daughter's bag.

"Okay, okay, Have fun!" Lucas said walking out.

"Bye Mommy!" Clarissa yelled hugging her mother.

"Bye sweetie. I'll see you tomorrow for Jenny's party. Be good for your father." Brooke reprimanded.

"Don't worry. I won't!" Clarissa called back to her mom jumping on her dad.

Brooke laughed as she thought about her past ten years. She was happy. Truly happy. Lucas and her had a great relationship. Felix and her had been dating for almost a year. And she got her best friend back. She remembered the day it all happened.

_Flashback_

_Peyton was lying on her bed drawing as Brooke walked in._

"_Hey," Brooke said._

"_Hi," Peyton said extremely shocked. _

"_Look, I know, we're not friends, but…can I talk to you?" Brooke said coming towards her former but best friend. _

"_Yeah, of course," Peyton said moving over._

_Brooke plopped down on Peyton's bed thinking about how many memories she had in the room. She practically grew up with Peyton, her parents weren't really there and Larry and Anna Sawyer were her stand in parents and loved Brooke as an extra daughter._

"_I'm pregnant," Brooke shot out._

"_What?" Peyton asked sitting up._

"_Yeah. Lucas wants to be involved, but…I'm just, I'm so scared," Brooke said starting to cry. _

"_Brooke, it'll….it'll all work out. And, I know that you're mad at me and stuff, but I'm here for you. 100 percent…Brooke, I'm sorry about ev-" Peyton was cut off by Brooke hugging her._

"_I want to call a truce, Peyt." Brooke said._

_End Flashback_

Brooke and Peyton put everything behind them. They became hoes over bros, buds over studs, again.

_In 10 years, so much has changed, _Brooke thought.

_Up Next:_

_Some Naley for your enjoyment. _


	2. You And Me

**Chapter 2:** **You And Me**

**A/N: Chapter 2! Thank you all for your reviews and support of this newest story! Here is some Naley…And I still don't own em. The song an chapter title is You And Me, a song by Lifehouse. Keep in mind that season 1 and season 2 is all junior year. I got 8 reviews for this first chapter, that's better than Accidentally in Love, so please try and keep it that way! **

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

Nathan woke up to the sun shining in his face. He turned over to see his wife, and wasn't surprised to see no one there. Nathan started thinking about the past 10 years. Haley and him definitely didn't have an easy marriage. After a few months of being married, Haley left to go on tour with The Wreckers, Gavin DeGraw and….Chris Keller. Chris Keller. Those two words make him want to punch a wall. Nathan tried to work things out with Haley, only to find annulment papers in Lucas' bag. That day he vowed to never speak to Lucas again and to never fall for Haley's tricks and lies.

That didn't last long, after moving back into the Scott mansion, and turning to get his last suitcase, he came face to face with his ex-but maybe not-wife. He'd never been so happy, confused, and hurt in his life.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hi," Haley said tear-faced._

_Nathan just stood there stunned. Should I hug her? Should I yell? Should I?-His thoughts were interrupted with Haley's quiet, but strong confession._

_  
"I'm sorry, Nathan. I've never been more ashamed of any choice then this one I just recently made," Haley said pausing to clear her cheeks. "But, I thought…I thought I could do it, without you, but, Nate, it wasn't worth it. None of it was. Not the fans, not the screams, not even the almost record deals. And…I didn't want to sign the annulment papers. I was on my way home when Dan brought—"_

"_What!" Nathan exclaimed startling Haley and cutting her off._

_Haley felt relieved to hear Nathan say something, but was confused to see his expression, "Nathan…I was going to come home. You told me not to, but I…I decided I needed to. I was on my way to pack and Dan was there, "needing my autograph" and I was sure you didn't sign them, but-"_

"_I didn't sign them, Haley." Nathan argued to Haley._

"_Then look at the papers, Nathan." Haley said in the same tone._

_**End Flashback**_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Nathan remembered that night as if it were yesterday. He remembered looking at those papers and seeing his signature. He remembered the face of Haley when he said he didn't sign them. He remembered telling Haley he was going to High Fliers, and her telling him to go, that when he came back they would talk. He remembers her one plea,

"_Nathan…Just…Please, don't send in the annulment papers."_

And above all he remembers telling her he'd never do that.

_  
All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

_**Flashback**_

_Three months went by quick enough for Nathan and Haley. Nathan spoke to Haley at least once a week, just to see how everyone was doing. He was actually excited to go home, after learning that Jake returned with Jenny, and that he and Peyton got back together and that his little niece, Clarissa Marie had been born a month ago, and since he couldn't get away from High Fliers to go see her, he finally would. Haley promised that everyone would be at the airport picking him up. After leaving the plane, it was hard to miss where his friends were. He saw Peyton holding little Jenny with Jake trying to explain some baby stuff to Lucas. He laughed to himself as he saw Brooke laughing at Lucas struggling to calm his niece down. He couldn't seem to find Haley, though. _

"_Nathan!" Peyton exclaimed giving Jake Jenny._

"_Hey Peyt," Nathan said as Peyton threw her arms around him._

"_I've missed you," Peyton mumbled._

"_I missed you, too," Nathan said pulling away from Peyton going on to Jake._

"_Man! It's good to have you back," Nathan said as Jake handed Jenny back over to Peyton and hugged Nathan._

"_It's good to be back," Jake said as Nathan kissed Jenny's forehead._

"_Luke," Nathan said going over to his older brother, as he gave Clarissa back to Brooke._

"_Listen-Nate. I'm sorry, about everything. It's just…I wanted to go see Haley before the baby was born. She gave me the annulment papers to give to you and—" Luke started._

"_Oh, that's right. I wasn't going to talk to you," Nathan said, realization hitting him, then looking to Lucas and saying, "Screw that, I know you meant well," as Nathan hugged his older brother._

"_Let me see my niece." Nathan said towards Brooke._

"_Here's your Uncle Nathan," Brooke cooed at her young daughter._

"_Guys, she's beautiful," Nathan said holding his little niece, as Clarissa took her uncle's finger._

"_Yep. She's wrapped around my finger already," Nathan said toward his niece's parents, _

"_And how about you two?" he said directed toward Brooke and Lucas._

"_We're trying to be friends, again," Brooke said._

"_How did that happen?" Nathan asked._

"_Labor," Brooke laughed._

"_Where's Haley?" Nathan asked his friends as he handed his niece back to Brooke who put her in her stroller. _

_All four friends looked around at each other nervously, when Brooke stepped up and said,_

"_She went back on tour."_

_Nathan's face dropped and turned pale as he opened his mouth to say something, but no words could or would come out. He was hurt, confused and beyond that angry. His thoughts were interrupted by all four of his friends giggling._

"_How is that funny!" Nathan demanded._

"_Because I lied," Brooke said breaking out in laughter, "But you should've seen the look on your face!"_

"_Brooke," Nathan said angrily. "That was really messed up," Nathan added but then started laughing as he realized what exactly had happened._

"_She's in the bathroom," Peyton said wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes and gaining control the quickest._

"_No, I'm not.." Nathan heard Haley say._

_As Nathan turned around, he saw his Haley, then smiled. Then a look of shock came across his face when he saw her big, pregnant, belly, protruding from her tiny little body._

"_You're pregnant?" Nathan asked slowly._

"_Yeah," Haley responded._

_**End Flashback**_

_  
Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Nathan laughed to himself as he remembered that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_Why didn't you tell me, Haley!" Nathan demanded as they walked to the piers. Nathan and Haley went back to the apartment to drop of his suitcases, but Nathan demanded that before he unpacked they went for a walk to talk._

"_Nathan, you were at High Fliers!" Haley exclaimed._

"_I would've come home, Haley." Nathan stated angrily._

"_That's exactly it, Nathan!" Haley screamed, "Listen, do you remember when you told me we needed to go after our dreams?" She stopped to get a nod from Nathan, "Your dream…was to go to that camp. And I wanted you NOT to give it up. I had mine, it was time for you to have yours," Haley said quietly._

"_Is it mine?" Nathan said, ashamed to have asked, but afraid of the answer._

"_What!" Haley whipped her head up, "Of course it is, Nathan." Haley said tears stinging her eyes. "You are the only guy I've ever been with." _

"_Not even Chris?" Nathan said._

"_NO NATHAN! NOT CHRIS! CHRIS WAS HELP TO ME, NOTHING ELSE. HE MEANS NOTHING TO ME. WHEN I LEFT, MY LAST WORDS TO HIM WERE, "SCREW YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD." Haley screamed._

_Nathan stood quiet and looked over at the water. _

"_I still love you, Haley." Nathan whispered, "I never stopped. I just…It was wrong of me to ask you to choose between your dream and me. It was selfish, and ridiculous."_

"_I shouldn't have gone, though Nathan," Haley said wiping the tears from her eyes, "You were wrong to ask me to choose, and I was wrong to go."_

"_And I was wrong to ask you to stop working with Chris," Nathan said._

"_And I was wrong to tell you that I was confused when you came to visit me," Haley confessed._

"_I was wrong to not wait," Nathan said, "And to tell you to not come home."_

"_I was wrong to listen," Haley said bursting into tears, "I should've come home, Nathan. I can't believe I didn't frigging come home!" Haley screamed, "That was…I can't believe I did that! I should've come home. My husband was in the hospital. Do you realize how selfish I was being? I don't deserve you, Nate. We'll make a schedule, if you want to be a part of this baby's life and—" Haley said with tears pouring down her face, as Nathan cut her off._

"_If Haley? Haley, there was never a doubt in my mind I wasn't going to be here for you and the baby. You weren't being selfish Haley, you were respecting my wishes. How is that wrong?"_

_Haley stood quiet._

"_Haley, I know you're sorry. And I'm sorry for being stubborn. But…I've gone 6 months without you, Haley. 6 months. And…how pregnant are you?" Nathan said realizing something._

"_I'm due next month," Haley whispered quietly. _

"_Next month, you were pregnant when you left to be on tour, then?" Nathan asked._

"_Yeah," Haley said, "But I didn't know it. Then I missed 2 periods when I was there, but I thought it was the stress of me being there. Then when I came home I realized that I had gained a little weight, and I had been getting sick, so, I went to the doctor," Haley explained._

"_Haley…I can't believe I wasn't here during all of this," Nathan said sadly._

"_Don't worry about it, your daughter knows all about you," Haley said with a sad smile._

"_A daughter?" Nathan asked._

"_Yeah," Haley said._

"_I'm going to have a daughter?" Nathan asked._

"_If you want," Haley asked_

"_Of course I want to be in her life, Haley," Nathan said taking Haley's hands in his own, "But I want to be in yours, too. And not just through this baby," Nathan added._

_Haley nodded with tears coming down her face._

_  
"I love you, Haley. And if you want, I think we can work this out," Nathan said._

"_I want, more then anything," Haley said._

"_I love you Haley," Nathan said. _

"_I love you, too, Nathan, and I'm sorry," Haley said._

"_I know, and I forgive you," Nathan said kissing Haley._

_Nathan and Haley stood there kissing a passionate kiss full of love, what neither one of them has had in 6 months. _

_  
"Nathan?" Haley asked, breaking away._

"_Yeah," Nathan said leaning his forehead against Haley's._

"_My water broke," Haley said frightened. _

_**End Flashback**_

_  
There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right_

Nathan's first daughter was born that night. Michelle Karen, who they'd call Michie. Nathan and Haley's marriage wasn't easy, it's had it's downfalls, but they always worked through it. Nathan loved Haley with all his heart. Here he was 26 years old, married for 10 years, and had 3 kids and 1 on the way. He played in the professional NBA, just like he'd always wanted to, but if you'd ask him a little over 10 years ago, would he be married, he think he was still a player at this time.

"Daddy!" Nathan heard, as the bedroom door flew opened with his 6 year old son, Nathan Junior, and his 3 year old son, Daniel Lucas running after him.

"I told you to leave your father alone," Haley reprimanded with her 4 month pregnant stomach showing ever so little, but crossing her hands over her chest.

"I tried to stop them, Mommy," Michelle said imitating her mother.

Michelle reminded Nathan so much of his wife, that it was almost scary. She was extremely smart, and shy. She only opened up to her cousin and best friend, Clarissa, who was born only a matter of about 2 and 1/2 half months before Michelle, who was premature. She had Haley's looks and personality, but was a big Daddy's girl. Clarissa and Michelle were also spoiled rotten by Clarissa's dad, and Michelle's godfather, Lucas. N.J. had Lucas' personality, smart, intelligent, but killed in basketball. Both of his sons actually looked exactly alike. Which was like Nathan. The only difference was that everyone could tell Daniel was going to be exactly like his father. Daniel was named after Dan, the father who had died that year.

Before Nathan left to High Fliers, there was one thing other than Haley that caused him a late arrival to High Fliers. Dan Scott was burned and drugged, which landed him in the hospital for almost three months. He eventually recovered, but died 6 years later of a heart attack. It was very emotional for everyone, because after Clarissa and Michelle were born, Dan vowed to be different. He instantly fell in love with his granddaughters and gave them the time he never gave to Lucas, and the love, Nathan found himself missing for years.

Haley was 4 months pregnant, and extremely happy. Their friends tease them about still being on their honeymoon, to only have Nathan reply, "Hey, we have a healthy marriage," which gets a whack in the head by Lucas.

Lucas and Haley were surprisingly still best friends. You would think the kids would separate them, but it only made the two of them closer. Lucas and Brooke had a big argument over who would be the godmother of Clarissa. Brooke said Haley would be her aunt, Peyton wouldn't be anything. Lucas said that Peyton went behind Brooke's back, Haley's never done that, which caused him the silent treatment for two days. In the end, Brooke caved, and Haley was Clarissa's godmother, and Lucas was Michelle's godfather. The two even shared a monthly "Movie Night," where Nathan would watch the kids, and Brooke would always have Clarissa. No one quite knew what went on at these movie nights, but no one actually wanted to. It was something the two of them did since they were kids, and hoped to always have that tradition.

Lucas hadn't had very many girlfriends in the past 10 years, which made Nathan worry. It was so obvious the older Scott was in love with Brooke, who was dating a guy named Felix. As for Peyton and Jake, they were married for a few months, with Jenny who was 10 and Peyton who was only 3 months pregnant, which made Peyton and Haley extremely happy, and Brooke angry, who actually suggested Lucas getting her pregnant again.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

As the kids left the room, Haley came climbing on the bed on top of Nathan,

"Hey," he said as he kissed her.

"Hey," she said back, kissing him back.

"Mom! Dad! Cut the making out, out!" Michelle came in the room screaming.

Nathan and Haley got up and went downstairs happily, sat down with the breakfast Haley already had made, and ate happily as a happy family

_What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive_

_Up Next:_

_A Wedding anniversary approaches and the friends struggle to make a party for them. _


	3. Power of Love

**Chapter 3: Power of Love**

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for your reviews! I still don't own them, but this is the best I can do…**

**This chapter is going to take place around a week after chapter 2. Chapters 1 and 2 were kind of, introducing how Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, and a little of Jake and Peyton are now. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

"Mom," Clarissa asked walking towards Brooke.

"Yeah sweetie," Brooke said.

"Why aren't Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan and the kids coming over, today, but Aunt Peyton, Uncle Jake, Jenny and Daddy are?" Clarissa questioned.

"Because it's Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan's 10th wedding anniversary, and we're planning a surprise party," Brooke said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Clarissa yelled, opening the door to see Lucas standing there.

"Daddy!" Clarissa screamed jumping on Lucas.

"Hey baby," Lucas said, "Hey Brooke," he said giving Brooke a hug.

"Is that Clarissa!" Peyton screamed walking into the house.

"Aunt Peyton!" Clarissa screamed hugging Peyton, "and the baby," she finished rubbing Peyton's stomach.

With that, Jenny and Clarissa ran upstairs to play, as Jake called after, "Hey Liss!"

"Hey Uncle Jake!" Clarissa called back.

"Okay, so I've got a list of people, places, foods, music, dates, and what's going to go on," Brooke said walking over to her friends with 2 binders.

"Let me help you," Peyton said sitting down next to Brooke, "We'll use Tric."

"Perfect P. Sawyer!" Brooke said clapping her hands together.

"Date," Jake started, "Not this Saturday, but next Saturday."

"Music," Lucas started, "Chris Keller," which earned him a glare from each of his friends.

"Joking, joking," Lucas thought, putting his hand to his face, "Mouth."

"Good," Brooke said, "And what's this?" Brooke asked pointing to her nose.

"No, Brooke. Mouth. Mouth, D.J," Lucas said.

"Oh, that sounds perfect!" Brooke and Peyton screeched.

* * *

After two hours, the four friends had finished most of the party planning.

"Jenny, come on!" Peyton screamed down the stairs.

"I'm coming, Mom!" Jenny screamed back annoyed, "Can I stay over?" she pleaded.

"No, let's go," Jake said.

"Finee," Jenny whined.

"Bye Aunt Brooke," Jenny said giving Brooke a hug. "Bye Uncle Lucas," she said giving Lucas a big hug. "Bye Clarissa! I'm going to miss you sooo much!" Jenny screamed throwing her arms around her cousin.

"Not gonna work, to the car Jen," Peyton demanded, as she went to give Brooke a hug, but flinched when something scratched her.

"Ow, Brooke—wait, what the hell?" Peyton asked holding up Brooke's hand to an engagement ring.

"You're engaged?" Peyton asked.

"Kind of," Brooke said.

Peyton and Jake both looked towards Lucas, who was just staring at Brooke, and then to Clarissa who's eyes were filling with tears.

"Call me later," Peyton said giving Brooke a kiss on the cheek, nod towards Lucas, and receiving a nod from them both.

"Mom?" Clarissa asked walking in front of Brooke, crossing her arms.

"Sweetie…" Brooke started, "Felix asked me to marry him, and I said yes," she finished.

"So you guys are going to get married," Clarissa stated.

"Are you okay with that?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, mom. Just fine," Clarissa said sarcastically.

"Clarissa…" Lucas started.

"Daddy, that's not fair! You don't go on dates with all those girls because you don't want me to feel uncomfortable, and you can be able to help Mommy without another girl coming between you two!" Clarissa argued.

"Clarissa, that was my decision," Lucas stated.

"And my decision is to marry Felix," Brooke stated.

"Fine. Then my decision is to go live with Daddy." Clarissa spat to Brooke.

"What?" Brooke exclaimed, "You can't just do that!"

"Yes I can. I can be wherever I am happy and as soon as Felix is here, I'm not going to be happy!" Clarissa said.

"Clarissa—" Brooke was about to argue back.

"Daddy, please," Clarissa said crying, hugging her father, "Please let me come live with you. I hate Felix and I hate Mom."

Lucas looked up to find Brooke in tears, then bended down to his daughter's face, "Sweetie, you have to give Felix a chance….How about your Mommy makes a dinner for the two of you, and you get to know him a little better, and then you decide," Lucas said trying to help the situation.

"Will you come?" Clarissa whispered.

"No, sweetie, it's just for the three of you, but if you need me, call my cell, okay?" Lucas asked.

"He's coming now!" Clarissa exclaimed.

"Yeah, we were going to tell you together," Brooke whispered.

"Okay," Clarissa said, and as Brooke went to hug her, she pushed her away, "I'm mad at you."

"Clarissa…" Brooke started.

"Bye Daddy, I love you," Clarissa interrupted, going to give Lucas a hug.

"I love you, too, sweetie," Lucas said hugging his daughter back, then getting up and walking out of the door.

"Bye Luke," Brooke said, and was shocked to see Lucas not even turning around, but waving his hand over his head.

"Guess I'm not the only one mad at you," Clarissa said as she went up the stairs.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were in the living room watching some T.V., alone. Michelle went to Peyton and Jake's to spend some time with Jenny, and N.J. and Danny were sleeping.

"What do you think this one is?" Nathan asked Haley rubbing her stomach.

"A girl," Haley said very matter of factly.

"Oh yeah?" Nathan said challenging her.

"Yep." Haley said smiling to her husband.

"Why is that?" Nathan asked looking at his wife questionably.

"Because Michelle and I are outnumbered," Haley said as if it were the strangest question in the world.

Nathan laughed as he went and kissed his wife. Nathan and Haley were interrupted by the doorbell. Nathan groaned and Haley giggled and got up to answer the door, and Nathan followed behind her.

"Lucas?" Haley asked opening the door.

"She's getting married," Lucas stated looking towards Haley.

Haley took one look into Lucas's eyes and saw the hurt in them.

"I'm gonna go watch some T.V. upstairs," Nathan said, knowing to leave his wife and brother to talk.

Haley nodded graciously as she directed Lucas into the living room and sat next to him on the couch.

"Who is, Luke?" Haley asked, but already knowing the answer.

"Brooke," he replied still looking straight ahead.

"And that bothers you, because you still love her," Haley said trying to finally get her best friend to admit his true feelings.

"Yeah," he said, "I do," he finished before breaking down and Haley leaning into her best friend and hugging him.

"How long, Luke?" Haley whispered.

"Peyton was a mistake, Hales," Lucas said, "I've always loved Brooke."

Haley closed her eyes and couldn't believe that her best friend was going through this.

"Oh, Lucas." Haley whispered sympathetically.

Lucas sat up straight, "I mean in the beginning, I wanted Peyton, remember?" he asked.

"Of course I remember," Haley said with a small smile.

"Of course you do," Lucas said softly, "You were always there."

Haley nodded, her eyes convincing him to continue, "And then, I got Brooke," he started, "And when Peyton took an interest in me, I wanted that….I mean I'm a guy!"

Haley laughed, "But, you ended up falling for Brooke."

"Yeah." Lucas said.

"And now she's marrying Felix," Haley stated.

"How am I going to deal with it? Clarissa already wants to move in with me!" Lucas said to Haley.

"People who are meant to be together always find their way back in the end," Haley simply stated, as Lucas remembered when Brooke said that once.

* * *

"So, Clarissa, what is your favorite subject in school?" Felix said trying to start a conversation with his future step-daughter.

"English, like my _dads_," Clarissa stated, smiling to herself knowing Felix hated her father.

Felix winced, then quickly recovered, "You know, you look a lot like your mom, Clarissa," he said smiling.

"Yeah, especially my blonde hair, right?" Clarissa said sarcastically.

"Clarissa," Brooke scolded, "Where did you get that sarcasm from?"

"Aunt Haley." She stated, smiling devilishly towards her mother.

"So, is Haley your real aunt?" Felix asked.

"My dad, Lucas…you know him, right?" Clarissa asked smirking her inherited Scott smirk towards the man "ruining" her life as Felix nodded, "Well he and my aunt are best friends, so she's my godmother, and she's married to my Uncle Nathan, who's my dad's brother."

"Oh, and they have kids?" Felix said pretending he didn't know.

"Yeah, 3" Clarissa said knowing very well that he knew this information, "Michelle, she's a few months younger than me, N.J., he's 6 and Daniel, he's 3, and my aunt is pregnant, so.."

"That sounds like you have a nice family," Felix said as he found a spot where he saw Clarissa enjoyed talking about.

"Yeah, big, too. There's my Aunt Peyton, Uncle Jake and Jenny. They're not really related to me, but they are, you know? Then there's my Grandpa Dan, I remember him, he died, though. Then, my Grandma Karen, and Granny Deb. Deb's not my real grandmother, so I call her Granny," Clarissa rambled on and on.

* * *

"You know, your lucky, Hales." Lucas said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Nathan and you." Lucas stated.

"Yeah, I know…" Haley trailed off thinking.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Could you believe that we were each other's first kiss?" Haley asked laughing.

_Flashback: 5th Grade._

"_So they were kissing?" Lucas asked Haley._

"_Yeah. It was gross," Haley said making a face thinking of her sister and her sister's boyfriend kissing._

"_Well, when you get older you have to do that." Lucas stated matter of factly._

"_Have you done it?" Haley asked curiously._

"_Nope. You?" Lucas asked nervously._

"_No." Haley answered quickly._

"_Well, you know…we should get it over with, Haley." Lucas said._

"_But…that's nasty." Haley said, then thought, "Only this once?"_

_  
"Yeah." Lucas said._

"_Okay." Haley said back._

_End Flashback_

That was both Lucas and Haley's first kiss. They then vowed to never do that again.

"Luke, I know you're hurting," Haley started, then quickly finished, "But you need to talk to Brooke. Tell her how you feel."

"Yeah." Lucas whispered.

* * *

"It was nice talking to you Clarissa!" Felix called as he was leaving Brooke's.

"You too!" Clarissa called back going up the stairs to her room.

Felix leaned into give Brooke a kiss, and walked out the door.

"That went well," Brooke mumbled to herself.

"Mom?" Clarissa asked.

"Yeah." Brooke answered looking towards her daughter.

"I still want to move in with Daddy," Clarissa said as she ascended up the stairs.

_Up Next:_

"_Congratulations Tutorwife and Boytoy for lasting a whole 10 years!"_

* * *

"_Clarissa, Mommy would be so upset if you come to live with me," Lucas said hugging his daughter._

"_But Felix is gonna try and be my father, and he's not!" Clarissa exclaimed._

* * *

"_If you ever hurt Brooke or my daughter, I swear I'll kick your ass from here to kingdom come." Lucas stated firmly. _

* * *

"_And, as you know, my wife really does the singing…but…Oh the things I do for her," Nathan said as he finished his speech that had the whole crowd in tears._


	4. More Than Anyone

**Chapter 4: More Than Anyone**

**  
A/N: Hey all, I'm back. This chapter is dedicated to all the loyal reviewers. You guys are amazing. The song in and the title of the chapter is an all famous Naley one. More Than Anyone by Gavin DeGraw. Now, I know everything seems so happy now, but don't worry, drama, and I mean D-R-A-M-A comes in the next chapter. Basket-Hoops: No problem with the question. Felix is the same character in means of personality and looks, and came across with the gang later on in life. Sorry, actually- Ishould've described that. If you don't understand just ask again. Thank you, though! **

**Read and Review guys!**

"Why do you think they're making us dress up?" Haley asked Nathan as they got themselves and their children ready for a "dinner" with their friends.

"I don't know, Haley, it's Brooke we're talking about," Nathan whined.

"Mom, do I have to wear a tie!" Nathan Jr. said coming in whining.

"Yes, please." Haley said with a force that caused a sucking of teeth of her oldest son.

"See, this one's going to be a girl, I can't deal with any more boys," Haley teased, which earned her a sticking out of the tongue by Nathan.

"Mature," Haley laughed as Nathan brought her into his arms.

"I love you," Nathan said looking at Haley.

"I love you, too," Haley said leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

"Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke!" Peyton mocked, "Everything looks perfect."

As Brooke and Peyton were arguing, Lucas took it as an opportunity to speak to his daughter.

"Hey Liss," Lucas called over his daughter.

"Hey Daddy," Clarissa said coming towards her father.

"How was dinner? We never really got to talk about it," Lucas pressed.

"I still want to come live with you," Clarissa whined, "I don't like him very much," she finished tears stinging her eyes and neither father or daughter noticed Brooke walking over towards them.

"Clarissa, Mommy would be so upset if you come to live with me," Lucas said hugging his daughter.

"But Felix is gonna try and be my father, and he's not!" Clarissa exclaimed, which resulted in her crying.

Brooke stepped in, "Sweetie, Felix knows he's not your father," she finished sitting down. "Daddy over here is the only one who is your father. No one can take his place," Brooke said.

"He's going to try, Mother." Clarissa said spitefully.

"No he's not, Clarissa," Brooke said, "He might try and be your friend, but that's it."

"I don't like him." Clarissa stated.

"You will," Lucas stepped in.

"Do you?" Clarissa challenged.

"No, but I'm just gonna have to, aren't I?" Lucas asked.

"But I wanted you two to get married," Clarissa said crying again.

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other both knowing this was bound to happen.

"Clarissa, your father and I aren't in love," Brooke said which caused a flinch from Lucas and a louder sob from Clarissa.

"It's not fair!" she exclaimed. "I might as well be adopted like Jenny over there!" she screamed causing her family to look towards her. "She even has it easier. Aunt Peyton loves her! She's her mom, and Uncle Jake is her dad, and they're married. Michie's parents are married. My parents are the only stupid ones to not by condemns!" Clarissa exclaimed.

"Oops." Jenny mumbled and started walking away.

"Jenny." Jake reprimanded.

"What?" Jenny tried to say innocently.

"Did you tell her about condemns?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, but—" Jenny tried and Jake cut her off.

"Who taught you about those?" Jake asked.

"What's up ballas?"

"Tim," Peyton, Jake, Brooke, and Lucas all simultaneously groaned.

"What?" Tim asked them, knowing he already did something wrong.

"You taught Jenny about condemns." Peyton accused.

"Hell yeah. Never too young," Tim said as he walked back out.

* * *

"They're coming!" Brooke screamed to the guests.

* * *

"N.J., Daniel, remember this is a surprise, so if Mommy cries, it's cause she's happy, okay?" Michelle whispered grabbing her younger brothers hands as they both nodded.

"After you," Nathan said to Haley as she led herself and the kids into the hall.

"SURPRISE!"

Nathan and Haley were shocked, and looked around the room for some sort of explanation, and looked up to see Brooke up on the stage,

"Congratulations Tutorwife and Boytoy for lasting a whole 10 years!"

"Oh my God!" Haley screamed as Peyton and Brooke ran towards her.

"This is so nice guys!" Nathan said thanking Jake and Lucas.

* * *

The party had been going great for 2 hours now, when the friends decided it was time to give their speeches, they excused themselves from the table, leaving Nathan and Haley staring after them, and Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas going onto the stage in that order.

"Good evening," Jake started, "First off I want to thank everyone for coming here tonight to help us celebrate Nathan and Haley's 10 year wedding anniversary. And I can't believe I'm standing here tonight. A little over 10 years ago, we were practically strangers. Lucas and Haley were best friends, not caring about anyone else," Jake paused looking towards Lucas who smiled at Haley, "Peyton and Nathan were dating, notice the happily not there," which cause laughter and a tongue stick out of Peyton's mouth towards Nathan, "Brooke over here was trying to get Lucas to sleep with her," which caused a slap in the back of the head by Brooke, "And I was a 16 year old trying to raise a newborn baby by myself. And in that one year, so much changed. When Haley and Nathan got married, no one was sure how that would turn out considering they were 16, but I knew they'd work. The two of them are a classic love epic, that gave me hope. And, I guess I just want to raise my glass to the classic Naley, happiness, and another 10 years, until my next Naley speech."

Haley and Nathan smiled as Haley wiped a tear away from her face, and Nathan put his arm around Haley.

"Former Scott-lover speaking," Peyton began, causing a laugh from the audience. "Jake over here spoke about how we were a little over 10 years ago, and to be honest," Peyton paused, "We put 4 ideas in a hat, and each picked a speech out, and I got, wait let me," Peyton said pulling out a piece of paper, "to describe the year we changed. Well, that would be junior year. It started off with Nathan and I dating, as Jake said. And I have to admit, he was a real jackass," she paused looking at Nathan who rolled his eyes, "And I remember Nathan telling me he was being tutored by Haley. And I, as any girlfriend of a big player, was worried about him cheating on me. And after we broke up, and I was totally obsessive over Lucas over here," she said smiling at Lucas, "I used to watch them. They were not just a student and teacher, in any way. Nathan opened up to her, and I saw that Haley saw something that I never got to see. While Jake was dealing with his psycho-ex, Brooke, Lucas and I were dealing with the craziest love triangle, Haley was changing Nathan, and we all saw it. Nathan fell in love. He was using Haley to get to his half-brother at first, and realized that Haley was someone he couldn't throw back away. He needed her," Peyton paused, "When Brooke found out she was pregnant, she and I weren't on speaking terms. And Haley," she paused, starting to cry, "Haley didn't see me as the evil best friend backstabber, she saw me as a person, and before you knew it, Haley and I became friends, and when Brooke forgave me, the three of us, just clicked. And when they got married, Brooke was excited, thinking Haley was pregnant too, and she wouldn't be alone. But when Haley wasn't…Brooke begged Nathan to get her pregnant. And when Haley came back from tour pregnant. Man, I'll never forget how she figured it out. Brooke looked towards Haley and told her she was fat. Brooke wasn't an easy pregnant person," Peyton said as Brooke laughed, "Well, I guess what I really want to say is, Haley did get pregnant in the first year, but they got married out of love. SORRY! That's not what I'm trying to say-I was trying to...well, nevermind.To the couple who's still at the honeymoon stage, and who always will. Ha, there."

"My turn!" Brooke screamed, causing laughter from the audience.

"Okay, well I just have to say that, I met Nathan when we were what, 4, 5?" Brooke asked looking towards Peyton who nodded, "See, before the introduction of boys, girls, and drama, Peyton, Nathan and I were all best friends. Nathan used to complain about his dad making him hate his brother, and having a brother, and little did we know, that Lucas complained about his brother hating him to Haley. Honestly, Nathan and Lucas' relationship is great, and I love it. I love it when Clarissa over here talks about her Uncle Nathan. And this is all thanks to Haley. Without Haley, Nathan wouldn't have stopped hazing Luke. And without her, Lucas wouldn't have seen the good in Nathan. And most of all, without Haley, they wouldn't be brothers. Well, enough with the mushiness. I have to take the credit for Nathan and Haley," Brooke said smirking, "Without me getting drunk, embarrassing myself, Haley, and Nathan, I wouldn't have decided to set them on a date. I, unfortunately got the tour, as my speech," Brooke caused as Nathan tensed up, and Haley flinched. "Why, you two ask, right? Not the bad part of the tour, and as mostly everyone think the tour was…you, know a horrible experience. It proved a few things. Their love, and their loyalty. The two of them went 6 months with no sex!" Brooke screamed then gasped, covering her mouth, realizing there were children in the room, "Sorry. But, I mean, Nathan was a player, a 17 year old guy, and Haley was a 17 year old girl. They both had needs. Haley was with a whole bunch of rock buddies who were hot for her, and Nathan was in Florida with hot girls throwing themselves at him. And neither one of them caved. When Nathan came back, we didn't know what the future held, because he was just so hurt by what went down. Then, when Nathan forgave Haley, and they started working through it, we knew it wouldn't be all happy. Chris Keller did make a few more appearances trying to ruin everything. Nathan kicked his ass a little, and the two of them worked through it. Your love is strong enough to survive anything. I love you guys," Brooke finished.

"Well, where do I start?" Lucas started. "Nathan and I hated each other, Haley and I were best friends, Brooke and Peyton were best friends, Peyton and I had a huge emotional connection, Brooke and I were dating, Peyton used to babysit for Jake, Brooke was pregnant, Jake left to get Jenny, Nathan and Haley were married, Haley went on tour, Nathan went to High Fliers, Haley was pregnant. Somewhere, between the drama, we all became friends, family. Haley was always like my family, but her marrying Nathan just defined it more. I really can't say much, except. I love you guys, and I know that I'll be here every 10 years, saying the same thing. So here I am, to introduce my little brother, Nathan."

"Nathan," Haley asked, confused of what was going on, as her friends came down to the table to sit with her as she watched her husband.

"I'm sure most of you are wondering why I'm up here, considering it was a surprise," Nathan said looking around the room, "But I know my friends and my brother, so I went to them in the beginning and asked them to let me give a speech. First I want to thank all of you for coming to celebrate Haley and my marriage. I'm a 26 year old NBA star, who rather spend his nights home with his family then at any after party of any game. I'm very lucky to have my friends, my nieces, my kids, and of course my Haley. Haley changed me. She made me the man I am today. We haven't always had it easy, but we've made it. Haley's my world, I love her and my children more then anything. When we talk about changes, here's one. Nathan Scott a 26 year old father and husband. So I have a few personal thank you's. Brooke-for setting Haley and I up on the date; Peyton-for dumping my ass; Luke-for joining the team; Jake-for your advice and talks; Clarissa and Jenny-showing me how fun it is to have a baby, so when your aunt told me she was pregnant, I was so, so happy; Michelle, N.J. and Danny; for giving your mother and I so much happiness; and Haley-for being you. I love you so much, Hales. And no matter what-I still am. The tour showed us that our love is strong. We're hit with some obstacles, but nothing to hard to overcome. Someday, the beach might was away, the oceans may dry, the sun may dim, but on that day…I'll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you, Haley," Nathan stopped as the whole room wiped their tears. "And, as you know, my wife really does the singing…but…Oh the things I do for her," Nathan said as he finished his speech that had the whole crowd in tears. All of a sudden the music started, and the all familiar song started playing, that Haley and Nathan had danced to many times, and Nathan started singing.

"_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again  
What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?"_

Nathan started walking towards his wife, smiling at her, as she cried.

"_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone"_

Haley started laughing, thinking, _The only people he ever sings in front of are the kids and I, now everyone knows he has a nice voice._

"_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try"_

Peyton looked towards Jake, tears shining in her eyes, as Nathan put his arm around Haley, and Jake followed suit with Peyton.

"_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone"_

Brooke imagined how it would've been if Lucas had never cheated on her, _It could've been us,_ she thought.

"_Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime"_

Lucas looked towards Brooke, wishing that he could tell her exactly how she felt.

"_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone"_

Nathan finished off, as the room started applauding, and he leaned down to kiss Haley.

"I love you," Nathan said smiling at his wife.

"I love you too." Haley smiled back.

Lucas got up to excuse himself from his friends and found Felix in the bathroom, after checking that no one was in the bathroom, he pushed Felix up against the wall,

"If you ever hurt Brooke or my daughter, I swear I'll kick your ass from here to kingdom come." Lucas stated firmly.

"Is that a threat?" Felix challenged.

"A promise," Lucas said walking out the door.

I used the Nathan line from Episode 1 of season 2; as all of you probably know.

_Up Next:_

_**Jake and Peyton….**_

"_Jake-take me to the hospital…Something's wrong."_

_**Nathan and Haley…**_

"_I'm pregnant," _

"_Okay," Nathan said walking away from the woman._

"_It's yours." She said, stopping Nathan._

_**Lucas and Brooke…**_

"_I'm in love with you, Brooke."_


	5. When Things Are Tough

**Chapter 5: When Things Are Tough…**

Nathan was waking up at 5:45 A.M., as usual. He had practice today at 8:30, but he liked getting up to shower, and sometimes, watch his wife sleep. He smiled at Haley's sleeping form, lightly kissed her on the lips, then her stomach, and proceeded to get up to check on his kids. First he stopped at the empty room, which would soon be the nursery, after the sex is found out. He smiled into the empty room and couldn't help but feel happy about thinking at how in just a few more months, the room would be occupied by their newest family member. Sighing happily, and closing the door, he proceeded to go into Nate's room. Opening the door, he was greeted by basketball posters, a few trophies from the little league and a picture of himself with Nathan. He smiled, thinking on how when he was a kid, he used to have pictures of himself and his dad, but grew up to throw things at them. Nathan walked over to his son, who was a crazy sleeper, and fixed his bed and covered his son with the blanket. Leaning in, he gave his son a kiss on the forehead and found a picture on, rather, in the bed. It was one right after Daniel was born. Lucas and Brooke were standing behind Clarissa, who was smiling largely, as Brooke and Lucas's arms were around her and each other. Peyton was on Brooke's right with her arm around Brooke's waist, and hugging Jenny with her free arm. Jake was behind his wife and daughter with an arm around each of them. And finally, there was himself,with one arm around Michelle, who was holding Nathan Jr., and the other arm was around Haley's waist who was holding a new born Daniel. Nathan and Haley were kissing in the picture. The picture was supposed to be a group photo, and when Nathan decided to kiss his wife is when Karen decided to snap the picture. Nathan laughed at his son, who must've taken the picture from the living room. He took the picture, and went out of the room, closing the door and went into his daughter's room. He met a bright pink and purple room with lots of posters, pictures, girl stuff. He laughed at his daughter, who actually has a poster of her father on her wall. Michelle was always proud to have him as her dad. He went over to his daughter, sat on her bed, and kissed her forehead. Glancing around the room, he saw the same picture his son had in a frame, a picture of himself and Haley, a picture of Jenny, Clarissa, and Michelle in a "Best Friends" frame, a picture of her and her brothers, a picture of herself, Nathan and Haley, and he landed on one that made him smile. It was a picture of him and Michelle, in a "Daddy's Girl" Frame. Shaking his head, Nathan walked out of the room, and thought, _Well, she is. _Walking into his youngest son's room, he was surprised to see him up and looking out the window.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Nathan whispered.

"Are you going?" Daniel asked.

"Going where, buddy?" Nathan asked as he picked up Daniel.

"Away again." Daniel said looking at his father.

"Not this week," Nathan said as he realized Daniel was talking about the games.

"Good. Who's Felox?" Daniel asked.

"Felix?" Nathan asked his son, and when Daniel nodded, he continued, "Well, your Aunt Brooke is going to marry him."

"Are you going to marbie someone else?" Daniel asked.

"Marry. And no. Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas aren't married, so…Aunt Brooke wants to marry Felix," Nathan stated.

"Are you marbied?" Daniel asked confused.

Nathan laughed at his son, "Mar-ried. And yea, to your mom."

Daniel seemed content with his answer, so rested his head on his pillow. When Nathan realized Daniel was falling back asleep, he gave his son a kiss on the forehead and walked out of his room.

"Daddy." Daniel called.

"Yeah baby." Nathan said coming back into his room.

"Love you." Daniel said getting himself comfortable in his room.

Nathan smiled, "Love you too."

And with that, Nathan walked back into his bedroom to take a shower.

* * *

Jake and Peyton were enjoying a nice dinner with Jenny, who was chatting her mouth off.

"And then…Clarissa told her mom that she didn't want to live with her!" she exclaimed, finishing her story.

"That was a crazy story, hun," Peyton said smiling.

"You knew it already, didn't you?" Jenny smirked knowingly.

"Yeah," Peyton said.

"So Mom, did you pick a name?" Jenny asked.

"Well," Peyton started, "We'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise!" Jenny screeched.

"If it's a girl, Dana and if it's a boy..Larry," Peyton said.

"Oh, I hope it's a girl! I want a little sister!" Jenny screeched again.

"Enough screeching," Peyton joked.

* * *

"Clarissa?" Brooke asked walking into her daughter's room.

"What?" Clarissa asked obviously annoyed.

"What is your problem lately?" Brooke asked.

"You." Clarissa said spitefully.

"Clarissa Marie." Brooke scolded.

"You're so selfish," she started. "Daddy has girls coming from any which way, and he does nothing, and believe me they're very pretty. You know why? For me. And you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Brooke questioned.

"Go find out for yourself," Clarissa spat.

* * *

"Nathan-what about all those parties?" a very emotional Haley whined.

"Haley, in the past 4 years-how many have I been to?" Nathan asked wrapping his arms around his hormonal wife.

"Like 3," Haley whined.

"Exactly. Haley-I told you. You are the only one for me. No worries," Nathan reassured.

"Promise," Haley mumbled into his chest.

"Yes, I promise," Nathan laughed wiping away his wife's tears, "Bad thing about pregnancy. Your hormones!" Nathan said earning him a slap in the ass.

"Do that again!" He teased.

"Go!" Haley laughed.

"Love you." Nathan said kissing Haley.

"Love you, too." Haley said as she watched him walk to all his kids.

"And I love you," he said kissing Danny's head, "And you," he said kissing Nathan's, "and you," he finished at Michelle, and when he earned a chorus of "love you too" he ran out, only to run back in, and kiss Haley's stomach.

"And I love you," he finished as he once again kissed Haley and left.

Haley laughed and watched her husband run out the door, and sat down to join her children.

* * *

Peyton was sitting, reading her latest magazine as Jenny zoomed in,

"LOVE YOU MOM!" she ran to give Peyton a hug.

"I love you, too JEN!" Peyton said mockingly as Jenny threw her arms around her.

"And I love you-baby." Jenny said to her mom's stomach.

"Baby loves you too, Jen," Peyton said laughing.

Brooke stormed in Peyton's house, extremely pissed off.

"What happened?" Peyton said watching her best friend come in fuming.

"Clarissa-go upstairs," Brooke demanded. "I don't know yet-Peyt. Let Clarissa stay here for about an hour- and then I'll tell you."

"Of course," Peyton said as she watched Brooke walk out the door.

"Love ya best friend!" Brooke called back.

"You too!" Peyton said as she grasped her stomach, but then thinking it was just something she ate, she felt it again.

"Jake-take me to the hospital…Something's wrong," Peyton screamed.

* * *

Lucas walked to the door, opening it to a very angry Brooke.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Clarissa told me that you don't date for two reasons." Brooke said.

"Okay," Lucas said, confused.

"Her." Brooke said, "And me."

"So?" Lucas asked.

"Now, Lucas. I need to know something. Is it the-I need to help her, make sure she's okay-so I'm not going to date? Because if it is-I don't want it. Date Lucas- be happy. I mean I'm getting married!" Brooke exclaimed.

"What are you getting at Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"I WANT THE TRUTH!" Brooke exclaimed frustrated.

"The truth? The truth?" Lucas asked equally frustrated.

"Yes!" Brooke screamed.

"I'm in love with you, Brooke," Lucas whispered.

* * *

Nathan was walking down the street to go home, happily.

"Nathan? Nathan Scott?" a woman asked.

"Yes?" Nathan asked, going to see if he had a pen to sign an autograph.

"Do you remember me?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't. Did we go to High school together or something?" Nathan asked.

"No. We met at your after party." She said.

"Oh, okay. Nice seeing you," Nathan said walking away nervously, thinking the woman was crazy. He had no memory of her. _And I don't even get drunk at the parties_, he thought.

"Wait," she said, and Nathan turned around.

"I'm pregnant," the woman stated.

"Okay," Nathan said walking away from the woman.

"It's yours." She said, stopping Nathan.

**A/N: So-how'd you like it! Well, I, like always don't own the characters. Thank you again to all the reviewers. Please keep reading and reviewing and by after next Friday-I'll update. I'm going on vacation for a week, so this is the last update you'll get. When I get back..I have some summer parties, and doctors to go to, so I'll probably update by the 22nd or 23rd, hopefully. Maybe sooner. Depends on how the reviews are when I get back! Enjoy! I'll miss you guys! And I promise, I'll try and update day I come back! **


	6. Worry and Shame

**Chapter 6: Worry and Shame**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Still don't own em. This one is kind of short, but the next one should be up during the week. Please, review. **

"What?" Nathan asked the woman. "I've never even met you in my life," he said walking away.

"My name is Hope. We met at an after party a couple of months ago. You were really drunk, and well…one thing led to another," Hope stated.

"I have a wife and kids, I'd never do that. And for your information, I never got drunk at a party." Nathan said viciously.

"Then what happened at the one 8 months ago?" she asked.

And Nathan couldn't remember….

* * *

Peyton and Jake were at the hospital. Jenny and Clarissa were waiting in the waiting room, nervously wondering what was going on.

"What do you think is going on, Jen?" Clarissa asked her cousin.

"I don't know," Jenny whispered, then tried to change the subject, "How are you doing, Liss?" she asked.

Clarissa heavily sighed and tears formed in her eyes, "I really hate Felix. I know he's a conniving guy. I heard my dad talking to Uncle Nathan, and when Felix met them all, he was hitting on Aunt Haley and basically threatened Uncle Nathan."

"Stupid to mess with him," Jenny giggled.

"And Uncle Nathan told my mom, and she got pissed saying, "Well I know you just want me and Luke to get back together." And Uncle Nathan was like, "I don't give a crap about you two, just tell him to stay the hell away from my wife!" Clarissa giggled.

Jenny laughed, "How old were you?"

"I must've been like 7 or 8, but I heard my dad and Uncle Nathan talking about it," Clarissa finished.

"I don't like him," Jenny confided, "I mean, my mom's great, and she raised me and she loves me, but I know I look like my real mom, and it sometimes makes me sad that I'll never know her."

"Why?" Clarissa asked.

"When I was like, almost 1, she kidnapped me, and my dad came rushing after me, and found me, brought me back to Tree Hill, and Peyton adopted me." Jenny said.

"I hope my dad doesn't let Felix adopt me," Clarissa stated with fear.

"Don't worry-he won't." Jenny promised.

Meanwhile in the hospital room…

"Peyton, will you please calm down!" Dr. Nunez said.

"My…baby…" Peyton said sobbing.

"Peyton, I told you it was just stomach pains from what you ate, the baby is fine!" Dr. Nunez said frustrated.

Jake was laughing hysterically as Peyton glared at him.

"What, Peyt? She told you about 5 times that you and the baby are fine," Jake defended himself.

Then Peyton realized what she was doing and started laughing at herself.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas stood there staring at each other. Tears formed in Brooke's eyes, finally hearing what she always wanted to hear, but a few years too late.

"You're what," Brooke questioned, in a whisper.

"I'm in love with you," Lucas said staring into Brooke's eyes.

"No," Brooke said, tears falling out of her eyes, trying to walk out of Lucas' house.

Lucas grabbed Brooke by the arm and kissed her, and Brooke got into it, but quickly pulled away, and continued her way out.

"Tell me Brooke," Lucas argued, and as Brooke tried to leave, he grabbed her back, "Tell me you don't feel anything for me, too."

"Lucas," Brooke said giving him a dirty look.

"Don't Lucas me Brooke!" Lucas yelled, "Look at me. Tell me you don't feel anything. Because you know you can't."

"Of course I can't, Lucas," Brooke spat out, "But I can tell you-I can't be with you," Brooke said and with that she stormed out of the Lucas' house.

Lucas sat down and put his hands on his head, thinking that things couldn't be more screwed up.

* * *

Nathan stormed into Tim Smith's house, screaming for him.

"What's up man?" Tim asked.

"Tim- was I ever drunk at an after party?" Nathan asked.

"No, man. You're boring!" Tim said laughing, "Why?"

"Some girl is telling me I got her pregnant!" Nathan said.

* * *

Hope was sitting home alone, when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hope. It's Nathan," Nathan said.

"Oh, hi," she said.

"I never got drunk at a party. And I have witnesses. But, to prove my point. I want a test. I'll be in contact."

And with that Nathan hung up the phone.

_Up Next: _

"_You what!" Haley screamed._

"_I didn't Haley, I promise," Nathan said._

"_Then why are you getting a test?" Haley asked._

_--_

"_He what," Peyton whispered._

"_He's in love with me," Brooke cried._

_--_

"_I believe him, but my mom doesn't know why he needs a test," Michelle cried to Clarissa._

_--_

"_Lucas?" Haley said into the phone._

"_Hales? What's wrong?" Lucas jumped when he heard his best friend on the phone._

"_Can you come over?" Haley asked._


	7. With or Without You

**Chapter 7: With or Without You**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming. The song is With or Without You by U2. **

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you_

Haley was walking around the house cleaning up after the kids. As the phone rang, Haley happily answered it thinking it was Nathan.

"Hello," Haley chirped in the phone.

"Hi, is a Mr. Nathan Scott there?" a voice from the other side said.

"No he's not. Can I take a message?" Haley asked.

"Yes. Tell him his appointment for the blood test is at 10:30 A.M. tomorrow," the doctor said.

"Blood test?" Haley questioned.

"Yes. For the paternity of the child of Hope Thompson."

And with that, the doctor hung up the phone and Haley's eyes filled up with tears.

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you_

Nathan walked into his house, nervously. Realizing he couldn't hide it from his wife, he threw his bag down, and sat on the couch putting his head in his hands.

"So, the doctor called," Haley said turning on a light in the living room.

"Damnit, Haley…you scared the shit out of me," Nathan replied looking at his wife, realizing she had been crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you need a blood test, Nathan." Haley whispered.

"Haley…" Nathan started getting up.

"Why do you need a blood test, Nathan. Tell me what you did." Haley said getting up.

"Haley don't get stressed, it isn't good for the baby." Nathan said walking toward his wife.

"Which one?" Haley asked. "Tell me what you did. YOU WHAT? NATHAN. TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!" Haley screamed.

"I didn't Haley, I promise," Nathan said.

"Then why are you getting a test?" Haley asked.

"Just to prove to her-" Nathan started defending himself.

"I want you out." Haley whispered.

"Haley."

Haley broke down sobbing, falling to the floor. And on instinct, Nathan ran to his wife and started to gather her in his arms. Haley instantly relaxed, but then pushed him away.

"I mean it. Out."

Michelle walked down the stairs and saw her parents arguing, and instantly got worried, knowing her parents barely ever fought.

"Mom. Dad. I'm going to Aunt Peyton's." Michelle stated, and before they could answer, she was out. Haley thanked God at that moment that Peyton only lived down the block, and went to the window watching her oldest child falling into Peyton's arm.

"Haley, please. Baby, I'd never hurt you," Nathan said, tears welling up in his eyes. "I love you so, so much. I just. I don't want this woman to try and tell me I'm the father when I know I'm not. I want to prove it to her and Hales-" Nathan couldn't even continue as he saw Haley go up the stairs and after a few minutes he saw a suitcase get thrown down the stairs. He sighed, wiped his tears, picked the suitcase up, and left.

Haley watched from the top of the stairs and after he left, she started sobbing even more. Doing the only thing she knew she should, she picked up the phone, dialed a familiar number.

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

"Lucas?" Haley said into the phone.

"Hales? What's wrong?" Lucas jumped when he heard his best friend on the phone.

"Can you come over?" Haley asked.

"Of course, Haley. Of course," Lucas said hanging up the phone and rushing out the door.

_Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you_

"He's in love with me," Brooke screamed walking into Peyton's house, only to shockingly cover her mouth after seeing her two nieces, her daughter and Peyton sitting in the living room.

"We're going to…" Jenny started and quickly looked to her mom who just nodded.

"He what," Peyton whispered.

"He's in love with me," Brooke cried.

"Oh my God," Peyton whispered.

"And I don't know what to do," Brooke said.

"Do you still love him?" Peyton asked.

"What do you think?" Brooke asked.

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you_

"I believe him, but my mom doesn't know why he needs a test," Michelle cried to Clarissa.

"Oh my God!" Clarissa exclaimed.

Jenny rushed and put her arms around her sobbing cousin.

"Shelly, why don't you go take a relaxing bath. I'll call your mom and tell her your staying here for the night," Clarissa said.

All Michelle could do was nod her head and hug her cousin. Clarissa and Jenny looked watched their cousin leave the room, and without hesitation Clarissa picked up the phone and called her aunt.

"Hello?" a sobbing Haley picked up the phone.

"Aunt Haley, it's Clarissa. Michelle's going to stay here at Jenny's for the night," Clarissa rushed.

"Is she okay?" Haley asked.

"Fine. She's taking a bath right now. She'll call you in the morning." Clarissa promised.

"Okay, sweetie. Thanks. Love you, tell Michelle I love her." Haley said.

"I will. Love you too," Clarissa said and hung up the phone. She sat back and looked at Jenny who had tears in her eyes.

"Uncle Nathan would never do that," Clarissa said.

"I know," Jenny agreed.

"Aunt Haley's hormonal though, and I guess she thinks he wouldn't take it if he wasn't curious," Clarissa said sadly.

A knock at the door interrupted them.

Clarissa went to answer it, "Uncle Nathan," she whispered throwing her arms around him.

"Hey sunshine," Nathan said hugging his niece back.

"I'm scared," Clarissa said then broke down in tears.

"Why sweetie?" Nathan said pulling away from her.

"Everything's so frigging messed up!" Clarissa screamed. "My mom's marrying someone who she's not in love with. My dad's in love with her. And now you and Aunt Haley are going to get divorced. I can't take this drama!" Clarissa screamed causing Peyton, Jake and Brooke to run in the room.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Brooke asked wiping the tears from her face and running to her daughter.

"Everything," Clarissa whispered finally breaking down her wall and sobbing on the floor.

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

Michelle came out of the bathroom to seeing her cousin on the floor curled up in a ball on her aunt's lap and instantly took notice to her dad standing there.

"Daddy," Michelle whispered then running to her dad throwing her arms around him. Nathan wrapped his arms around his little girl and let his tears fall.

"I love you," Michelle said to her dad through her sobs.

"I love you too, baby. I love you, too. And I promise, everything is going to be okay," Nathan whispered.

_My hands are tired  
My body bruised, she got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose _

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

Oh...oh...oh...

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

_Up Next:_

"_Haley-I never slept with Hope! And you kicked me out of the house. Here you are in bed with my brother!" Nathan screamed._

_--_

"_Brooke. I didn't sleep with Haley. We're best frigging friends. I'm allowed to be in her bed," Lucas stressed._

"_With no clothes on?" Brooke spat._

"_I had clothes on Brooke!" Lucas yelled. "And you know what-we aren't even together! So even if I was naked-it wouldn't have been any of your business."_

_--_

"_Everything's screwed up, Jake." Peyton cried to her husband._

"_It's Nathan and Haley-they'll work it out." Jake soothed his wife._

"_What about Brooke and Lucas?" Peyton asked._

"_People that are meant to be together always find their way back in the end," Brooke said by the door._

_--_

"_Mr. Scott-we have the results."_

_--_

"_Dude, in case you haven't realized-I don't want to talk to you." Nathan said into his phone._

"_Nathan, it's Haley. She was bleeding and she passed out. We're on our way to the hospital." Lucas said._


	8. Twists and Turns

**Chapter 8: Twists and Turns**

**A/N: Please keep the reviews coming! Still don't own them. The song used is Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. Thank you to all the loyal reviewers!**

"So, I kicked him out," Haley said finishing her story to Lucas.

"Wow," was all Lucas could say to his best friend.

"I know." Haley whispered, "I don't know what to do."

"Do you believe him?" Lucas questioned.

"I don't know," Haley said turning into her best friend's arms, and broke down in sobs.

* * *

Nathan walked down the street wiping his eyes after a very emotional conversation with his daughter, and Peyton.

_Flashback_

"_Michelle please don't cry, angel," Nathan whispered to his daughter after his friends left the room._

"_I don't want you and Mommy to get a divorce," Michelle got through sobs._

"_Sweetie, listen to me. I have never cheated on your mom," Nathan promised._

"_Then how come you're getting a test?" Michelle said._

"_Because. I want to prove to this woman that I'm not her baby's father. If I don't she might want me to pay something. Michelle, I promise you I would never do anything to ever destroy your mom and my marriage. I love your mother so, so much. And I wouldn't do it to you, your brothers, or this new baby. I love all of you so much, baby," Nathan whispered._

"_Can you sing to me, Daddy?" Michelle asked in a whisper._

"_What song?" Nathan asked._

"_The song," Michelle answered, eye lids becoming heavy._

"_There's two things I know for sure  
She was sent here from Heaven  
And she's daddys little girl  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
Oh but most of all _

For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk beside the pony daddy  
It's my first ride  
I know the cake looks funny daddy  
But I sure tried  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
TO deserve a hug every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night

Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama  
A little more every day  
One part woman  
The other part girl  
To perfume and make up  
From ribbons and curls  
Trying her wrongs out in a great big world  
But I remember

Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
You know how much I love you daddy  
But if you don't mind  
I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning  
And butterfly kisses at night

All the precious time  
Like the wind the years go by  
Precious Butterfly  
Spread your wings and fly

She'll change her name today  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away  
Standing in the bride room just staring at her  
She asked me what I'm thinking  
And I said I'm not sure  
I just feel like I'm loosing my baby girl  
And she leaned over

And gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
Walk me down the isle daddy  
It's just about time  
Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?  
Daddy don't cry  
Oh with all that I've done wrong  
I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is  
I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses at night," Nathan finished off.

_Looking towards Michelle and noticing she was sleeping. He got up thanking Peyton, Jake and Brooke. He told them to look over Haley and the kids for them. They all sadly looked at them and nodded, watching Nathan leave. Peyton quickly got up and walked on out after him._

"_Nathan!" Peyton called causing Nathan to turn around and look at his ex-girlfriend. _

"_Yeah, Peyt," Nathan responded._

"_What happened?" she asked._

"_Some girl is saying I got her pregnant," Nathan said as Peyton gasped, "And I'm taking a test to try and prove to her that it's not mine. And, Haley just went, as anyone would act." Nathan said._

_Peyton stared at Nathan intently._

"_I wouldn't cheat on her, Peyt," he whispered, "You know that. I love her so much," and with that, Nathan broke down into tears._

"_You need to talk to her," Peyton said._

_End Flashback_

And that's just where Nathan was headed. To his house. To prove to Haley he was innocent.

* * *

Haley and Lucas were still in bed, Haley having cried herself to sleep and Lucas trying to calm her down. Even in her sleep, she was sobbing.

* * *

"You think they'll work it out?" Brooke asked breaking the silence.

"They have to," Jake said.

* * *

As Nathan walked into his house, he heard silence.

"Hales?" he called out, then rushed up to his bedroom. He opened the door, only to get angry at the sight before him.

"Hey man," Lucas said.

Nathan angrily looked at his brother, "What? Lucas- you're in bed with my wife and all you have to say is HEY MAN!"

"Nathan?" Haley asked waking up.

"Haley-I never slept with Hope! And you kicked me out of the house. Here you are in bed with my brother!" Nathan screamed.

Lucas and Haley looked at each other with one expression: confusion.

"Nathan-what are you-" Haley started as Nathan ran out of the house.

"NATHAN!" Haley screamed.

Haley heard his car screech and broke down in sobs yet again, realizing that Nathan thought Haley and Lucas had slept together, and realized that he was probably more mad then he ever could be.

* * *

Nathan stormed into Peyton and Jake's house and as Jake, Peyton and Brooke all questionably looked at him he screamed.

"I FOUND HALEY IN BED WITH LUCAS!" Nathan said, and then walked out and got into his car, and broke down crying.

The looks on Brooke, Jake and Peyton's faces were all different. Peyton's eyes filled up with tears, Jake had confusion, and Brooke had a look of disgust.

"That asshole said he was in love with me!" Brooke screamed.

"I don't think anything happened, Brooke," Jake said.

Peyton ran up into her room, not being able to handle it, Jake quickly following

"Everything's screwed up, Jake." Peyton cried to her husband.

"It's Nathan and Haley-they'll work it out." Jake soothed his wife.

"What about Brooke and Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"People that are meant to be together always find their way back in the end," Brooke said by the door.

Peyton smiled at her.

"Guys, I'm gonna go talk to Lucas," Brooke started.

"Brooke that's great!" Jake exclaimed.

"Don't get excited Jake, I'm still engaged," Brooke said.

"I know Brooke," Peyton said, "She's gonna yell at him."

* * *

Nathan sat in his car, his emotions coming together, and replaying the moment over and over again. _They had clothes on, _Nathan thought quickly.

"DAMNIT!" he screamed, knowing he just ruined things even more. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Haley?" he asked into the phone.

"Mr. Scott?" the doctor on the other line said.

"Yes." Nathan answered.

"Mr. Scott-we have the results."

"And?" he asked.

"It's negative. You're not the father," the doctor said.

"Thank you," he said.

Nathan breathed, smiling for the first time. As he went to call Haley, he realized she was probably still with Lucas. He was still mad about that, and realized he didn't know what happened. _They might have heard the car come, and quickly put the clothes back on, they could've…_Nathan couldn't think, all he could do was thank God he wasn't Hope's baby's father, and pray for the best in the rest.

* * *

Brooke stormed into the Scott house, seeing Haley crying and Lucas standing trying to console her.

"How could you, Lucas!" Brooke screamed, "How could you sleep with your sister-in-law!"

"Brooke. I didn't sleep with Haley. We're best frigging friends. I'm allowed to be in her bed," Lucas stressed.

"With no clothes on?" Brooke spat.

"I had clothes on Brooke!" Lucas yelled. "And you know what-we aren't even together! So even if I was naked-it wouldn't have been any of your business."

"You know what Lucas-" Brooke started, but was cut off by a bang.

Brooke and Lucas turned around looking for the cause of the crash, and they saw Haley passed out on the floor. Brooke and Lucas immediately ran to her, but what worried them more was the pool of blood forming under Haley.

"Call 911!" Brooke screamed.

* * *

"Go in with her, Brooke," Lucas said, "I'll call Nathan, Peyton, and Jake."

Brooke nodded, gave Lucas a hug, and mumbled an apology and an "I believe you," before heading into the ambulance.

* * *

Nathan felt a vibration in his pocket, and noticed his brother calling him.

"Dude, in case you haven't realized-I don't want to talk to you." Nathan said into his phone.

"Nathan, it's Haley. She was bleeding and she passed out. We're on our way to the hospital." Lucas said.

Nathan hung up and sat there in shock. He quickly reacted and rushed to the hospital.

_Up Next:_

"_What's wrong with my wife?" Nathan exclaimed._

_- - _

"_Man, I never slept with her! You gotta believe me!" Lucas begged._

"_I do." Nathan said looking towards his brother._

_- - _

_As the doctor walked away, Nathan punched the wall, then broke down into his brother's arms._

"_Tell me this is a nightmare!" _


	9. Incomplete

**Chapter 9:** Incomplete

**A/N:** Thank you for all your reviews! Please, keep reviewing. They're amazing! Thank you all so much. This chapter is deticated to all of the reviwers! Here's Chapter 9...

Nathan stormed into the hospital, and seeing Brooke and Lucas waiting there, he ran to them.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"They're checking her out," Brooke said. Nathan wouldn't look at Lucas, and Lucas noticed that. Brooke got up silently, letting the brothers talk.

"Man, I never slept with her! You gotta believe me!" Lucas begged.

"I do." Nathan said looking towards his brother.

Lucas looked towards his little brother with a look of confusion on his face.

"Hope was lying. They proved it," Nathan said towards his brother.

"Man, that's great!" Lucas said clapping his brother on the back.

"What's so great? Look around, Luke—we're in a hospital," Nathan said.

* * *

"It's been 2 frigging hours!" Nathan exclaimed to Luke, Brooke, and Peyton. Jake was watching all of the kids.

"What's wrong with my wife?" Nathan exclaimed, causing random people, doctors and nurses to look at him. "What?" he asked to the looks.

All of a sudden a doctor approached the group.

"Mr. Scott?"

"Yes," Nathan said walking over to him.

"Haley passed out do to stress. Considering she's pregnant, obviously stress isn't good. Due to the amount of blood loss, Haley passed out to a heavy state. We managed to stop the bleeding, and she's under a lot of medicine right now. She fell into a coma. I'm sorry," the doctor said.

"And the baby?" Nathan asked choking back tears.

"So far, she's fine, the next 24-48 hours are crucial for both your wife and your daughter. We're monitoring them both right now," the doctor finished.

"Daughter?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, in the sonogram, we saw that the baby is a girl," the doctor said, "We'll keep you updated."

As the doctor walked away, Nathan punched the wall, then broke down into his brother's arms.

"Tell me this is a nightmare!" he screamed, "Tell me this is a fucking nightmare! My wife and daughter can die! They can die!" And then realization hit him, "I never told Haley I loved her. I always do before I leave, and I didn't. She thinks I hate her. I never….I never got to tell her I love her," Nathan said sobbing.

* * *

A few hours later, Taylor James walked into the hospital.

"Isn't this homey?" she said.

Nathan was sitting in a chair as far away from Lucas, Brooke and Peyton with his head in his hands. Lucas was sitting equally away from Brooke and Peyton and Lucas staring into space. Brooke and Peyton were sitting next to each other trying to be strong and keep calm.

"Taylor," Nathan said looking up. Taylor walked over to Nathan and gave him a hug.

"What are they saying?" she asked.

Nathan nodded his head no as another doctor walked in.

"Mr. Scott?"

Nathan whipped around, "Yeah?"

"So far so good. Baby and Haley are both doing fine, for now. You may see her," the doctor said.

"Is she awake?" Taylor asked.

"No. I'm sorry," the doctor replied walking away.

"Go in, Nathan," Taylor told her brother-in-law.

"I can't. She probably hates me," Nathan confessed.

"Nate," Taylor said, "I was there when she left to be on tour. She was depressed, and you know what- you were, too. You two can get through anything. Go."

Nathan looked up towards Peyton, and she read his eyes in a second, "You know what?" Peyton asked, "If you guys don't mind-I'm gonna go in."

* * *

"Hey, Hales," Peyton said walking into the room. "God, everything's so screwed up right now. You need to wake up."

"Can I interrupt?" Brooke asked.

"Go ahead. I'm not good with these things," Peyton confessed.

Brooke watched Peyton leave the room, then she sat down next to Haley.

"Everything's pretty crappy right now, huh, tutorgirl?" Brooke said, "I'm really sorry, Hales, for, you know-walking into that room, yelling at Lucas in front of you. About you two sleeping together. I know the two of you would never do that, and I know that no matter how badly Nate hurt you-you wouldn't do that to him. Um, I've known Nathan for a long time, now. And he did date my best friend. But he was never happier unless he was with you. So, please…wake up and come back to him. Um, so Luke told me he was still in love with me," she paused, "I'm sure you knew that. I don't know what to do, Haley. I mean, of course I'm still in love with him, but I'm engaged to Felix. Lucas's is my daughter's father, so we'll always find a connection…I just-you need to wake up and give me some of your smart advise, so I can know what to do," she pauses and thinks for a second, "You know what-I do know what I'm gonna do."

* * *

"Luke?" Brooke said quietly.

"Yeah," Lucas said looking up from his conversation with Taylor.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," Lucas said getting up.

* * *

"Hey Haley," Nathan said walking into the room. "I can't believe I accused you of sleeping with Luke. I know you wouldn't do that….I just wish you knew I wouldn't. Hope's baby's not mine. I knew it wasn't. Hales, we've been through a lot of tough times, one more won't ruin us. Come on Hales…wake up. I need you so much. I love you. We can get through this."

* * *

"What's up Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"This is about that conversation we had a few days ago," Brooke said.

"Ah," Lucas said.

"Of course I'm still in love with you, Luke," she said, causing Lucas to look up at her, "But we can never happen again. We've been through so much, and we're lucky enough to even be friends at this point. Lucas, you cheated on me with my best friend, and I don't hold that grudge against you anymore. But we have another person to think about, now. Clarissa means the world to both of us Luke, and if we don't work out. It would kill her."

"Just like you marrying Felix," Lucas spat.

"Lucas," Brooke started.

"You love him?" he asked, and when he didn't receive an answer he said, "That's why we should take the chance."

* * *

Nathan was sitting in Haley's hotel room when he heard the only thing he's been dying to hear for days,

"Nathan?"

* * *

"She's up! She's up!" Nathan screamed while running out, to find a very uncomfortable Taylor, a bored looking Peyton, and a Brooke and Lucas in dept of a deep conversation.

* * *

"So, Haley- it looks like you'll be just fine. You need to be on bed rest, though. For the rest of the pregnancy. Your daughter seems like she'll be just fine. You're very lucky Haley…keep the stress down, now, okay?" the doctor said.

Haley nodded her head, giving the doctor a small smile, "Thank you."

_Up Next:_

_Sorry, no Brucas/Jeyton in the next chapter._

_Nathan and Haley talk-will they work it out?_

_Michelle, Clarissa, and Jenny talk._


	10. Because I Love You

**Chapter 10:** Because I Love You

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Please keep reviewing. The story is to it's end, but yet another one is coming. An AU Naley, with Brucas, and more Jeyton then I've been doing. What do you think: Nathan and Haley are best friends that used to date. They're friendship goes through some tough times when her boyfriend and her have problems, and when she goes to Nathan, his girlfriend tells him to choose. A friendship and..maybe a blooming relationship for Naley.

**Background Information:** **2 days after the previous chapter. Haley has now returned home, and Brooke has agreed to watch the kids so Nathan and Haley can finally have the long-awaited talk.**

"Hey," Nathan said walking into the bedroom.

"Hey," Haley whispered.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Haley nodded.

"The baby isn't mine," Nathan said looking at Haley, who immediately started to tear up. "I knew it wasn't, Hales. I just…I wanted to get tested. I wasn't about to let her start suing me because of her crazy mind. Haley, I would never cheat on you. I love you with my whole heart and soul. You're everything to me, and I wouldn't risk our marriage for a fling."

"I wouldn't either, Nathan," Haley spat.

Nathan sighed, "I know. And I'm sorry for that, too. It's just. Hales-you and Lucas are in a bed, you're sleeping and all crawled up on him. What do you think I would think?"

Haley started laughing.

"Haley-what's so…why are you laughing?" Nathan questioned.

"Me and Lucas!" Haley said.

At that point, Nathan started laughing, too.

After a while Nathan and Haley finally calmed down.

"Nate-let me talk," Haley stated. "I'm sorry for a whole lot of things right now. For kicking you out. For making you think Lucas and I had an affair. For putting you through everything I've put you through. And…"

"Haley," Nathan cut her off, "If roles were reversed, I'd be mad, and I'm not sure if I would've kicked you out or not, but I know I wouldn't be thrilled. Even though I trust you, there would be a little voice in my head saying, "the tour," and in your head, it was the "before we got together he was the player of the school. But I'm not anymore, Hales. Ever since you, it's only been you. And I promise you-that it will only be you until I die."

"I'm sorry, Nathan," Haley said sobbing.

"Hey-hey, Haley-please don't cry," Nathan said gathering his sobbing wife into his arms. "I can't have you stressed like that again. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you," Nathan said, tearing up, realizing that he almost lost his wife and unborn daughter.

"What?" Haley asked, actually it came our more like a sob.

"I almost lost you," he whispered tightening his grip on her.

"You didn't," she tried to soothe him.

"And you wouldn't have known the truth. I never got to tell you that I loved you," Nathan said getting angry with himself, yet again.

"Nate, Luke told me what happened at the hospital," Haley whispered.

Nathan looked right up into her eyes, and nodded.

"Nate, if something were to happen to me…you need to know that I love you. No matter what. No matter what we go through- I love you. And even though we were in one of the biggest fights of our relationship- I knew you loved me, and I knew you'd be there when I woke up."

"I love you," Nathan whispered.

"I love you, too," Haley whispered back, cuddling into her husband and falling asleep.

* * *

"So what happened with your parents?" Jenny asked Michelle as she walked around looking at Clarissa's CDS. 

"Who knows?" Michelle sighed, "Knowing my parents, they're making out like teenagers," she giggled.

"So they're not getting divorced?" Jenny asked.

"I don't think so, Jen. You know my parents. My dad didn't get that woman pregnant, the test came back, and Uncle Luke and my mom would never sleep together," Michelle concluded.

"You know..it would be totally gross if your dad, (Jen pointed to Clarissa) got your mom (she pointed to Michelle) pregnant. You two would be like sisters, but cousins," Jen tried to make sense of it.

"This town is crazy!" Clarissa fell on her bed dramatically. "The saddest thing is we're a bunch of 9 and 10 year olds who know all about sex!"

Jenny and Michelle laughed.

"I can't believe how messed up the family is, though," Michelle said thinking.

"Hey-it's you guys family," Jenny said putting her hands up as if she was surrendering.

"You're family Jen," Michelle said.

"You're just lucky you're not blood," Clarissa added making Jenny and Michelle laugh.

"I know, last year, since Clarissa and I were cousins, we had to learn our family history. A lot came out. Imagine two kids sitting there saying how our dads are brothers. They're three months apart. Our Grandpa Dan got Grandma Karen pregnant in senior year of high-school, that's Clarissa's grandma, and three months later, he got Grandma Deb pregnant, that's my grandma. Then, our dads grew up to hate each other, and they finally got along cause of my mom. My parents got married at 16, and my mom wasn't pregnant. And Clarissa's mom had her when she was 16, but her and her dad weren't dating because he cheated on her with her best friend," Michelle said.

Jenny burst out laughing, and Clarissa did a famous Brooke pout.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was!" Clarissa exclaimed, making the girls laugh even more.

"How's everything, Clarissa?" Jenny asked after she calmed down, sympathetically.

Clarissa shrugged, "No hope. My mom's in love with my dad, but marrying Felix, and my dad is in love with my mom. But they won't get together. I hate it that they aren't together. I mean, I look at Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley, Uncle Jake and Aunt Peyton, and they're so in love, and my parents could be that, but…they're too stubborn."

Clarissa started to get really upset, "I hate I'm never gonna have a brother or sister," she said, then instantly regretting it.

"Michelle's the only lucky one like that," Jenny said sadly.

"Do you hate it that Aunt Peyton isn't your real mom?" Michelle whispered.

"No. Because she is my mom in any way, shape or form. She raised me. I don't know Nikki. And I lucked out, I mean, I look like my dad. So, I guess…Nikki was evil, I know that. And…Peyt's my mom. I love her, just like she is," Jenny finished.

_Up Next:_

_A videotape done by the family, for the two new members. _

_Nathan's Videotape_

_Then Haley's _

I know this one wasn't long, but the next 2or 3 aren't going to be that longer either. 5 chapters left, including anepilogue


	11. The Perfect Couple

**Chapter 11:**The Perfect Couple

**A/N; The next few chapters are going to be basically videotapes of everyone for the two new babies coming. **

**Again, I don't own them, but it would be nice of you to read and review some more!**

Nathan walked into the room with the videotape and sat down, and started talking.

"Hey. For one of you, I'm your dad, and the other, I'm Uncle Nate," he paused, then started laughing, "which obviously you all knew. Figuring this is in 16 years, I guess you're all old enough to hear the history in the Scott family. My dad, Dan Scott was a basketball legend in high school. He had the perfect skills, and the perfect girlfriend, Karen Roe. When college came, confessions came, too-which with them were, "I'm leaving Tree Hill to play college ball," and an "I'm pregnant." My dad still left, meeting another girl, Deborah Lee, and knowing my dad-the overachiever-he got her pregnant, too. That's my mom. Karen had your Uncle Lucas, and Deb had me. Your uncle and I grew up to hate each other, and when he joined the basketball team in junior year," Nathan paused, "I hated him even more. I had to bring him down. When nothing worked, I had a backup plan. Get Haley James, his best friend, take her away, and break her heart," Nathan chuckled, "Look how that turned out. I ended up falling head over heels in love with her, your mom, or your Aunt. We got married in the middle of junior year, only to have problems arise, and a man by the name of Chris Keller coming into the picture. He was hot for her, and told her she had talent-which she did, and got her to go on tour. For 3 months..I was heart broken, lonely, bitter and depressed. And just my luck, Dan went to her giving her annulment papers, after I told him I didn't want an annulment. She came back the day before I was to leave. My dad was in a fire. It was…crazy. When I came back- I found her pregnant, with your sister, or cousin-Michelle. She's," Nathan pauses to think, "Almost 26 by now…And I'm 43. Wow."

Nathan paused, "Haley and I had a lot of things to work out, but we always managed our way through it. I can honestly say that you guys can look towards us right now and see us just as in love as we were the day we were married. As for Lucas and Brooke-I can only hope by now-they've even got over each other, or happy together. I'm rooting for the second."

"We discussed before I came up, what to talk about. We agreed to talk about, part of our history-to cause the kids, love and a lesson learned. Before I walked into the room, we picked something out of a hat. Thanks Brooke," Nathan laughed.

"As for love. Love is…never wanting to not be near a person, when you get older, to want to make a new life with that person. Love is trust. And when you get love, it's wonderful."

"My pick out of the hat is," he pauses to open it, "Top ten moments of pure happiness. Okay, ready. These aren't in order. 1: When Haley and I first told each other about our love. 2: When Haley and I got married. 3: When she came home. 4: When Michelle was born. 5: Nathan Jr was born. 6: Danny was born. 7 : When Haley told me she was pregnant again. 8: When Lucas and I first became "brothers". 9: When I hear my kids tell me that thy love me, and 10: my future with Haley, and my kids."

"You two are born into a wonderful family, who's screwed up, but love each other very, very much. And when you watch this I hope you aren't pregnant, or married," Nathan paused, "Not that it's the wrong thing to do, but…you're kids, and I don't want you to do that. I hope we made your life as fun as we could have. And I love you guys. I might not know you yet, but…I already love you guys…a lot."

* * *

"Hey, Mommy, Aunt Haley, Hales, Haley, Tutorgirl, here, whatever you call me 16 years from now. I guess you guys are born into a confusing family. I was, too. I was born with a whole bunch of brothers and sisters who were all different, and parents who were so in love it was sickening to me at the time. Right now, I'm just as in love as they are, maybe even more. Um, I guess that by the year 2030-Nathan and I are still having people doubt us. But, we were always doubted-even from the beginning. He was Mr. Hot Shot Basketball Star and he was popular, had girlfriends up the wazoo. I was Ms. Tutorgirl, best friend of Lucas Scott-Nathan Scott's enemy. He wanted to get to Lucas and I fell for his charm," Haley paused. "Then Lucas made some crappy decisions, and Nathan was there to help me through the fights Luke and I had. Only to admit he went for me for the wrong reasons. When he admitted that he did, but he didn't regret it-I fell in love. Then, we got married. More doubts, a bunch of 16 year olds getting married, but she isn't pregnant? Then-I went on tour, and returned to school with a baby. More doubts. Nate and I worked through everything, though."

"When you love someone, and I mean truly love someone" Haley said softly, "It doesn't matter how long you don't have sex for, or how much time you spend with your friends, because you can forgive each other anything. Nate and I had a lot of hard times, one-actually two of which just passed. Your dad, uncle was just accused of being the father of another woman's baby. And me, not only having some trust issues, considering how big of a player he used to be, was pregnant. So-I was 10 times more hormonal. I kicked him out and called Lucas to be there for me. Nate thought Luke and I had an affair. Under all of that stress, I passed out, bleeding. I almost died right along with the baby. But- like Naley always does," she paused and giggled, "We made it."

"Love is when you can't breathe when you're around somebody, and when you're not-you want to be," Haley paused remembering the all-familiar words.

"And for the name out of the hat-or word or whatever," she paused opening a piece of paper, "Trust," she whispered.

"Trust is something that only people close to you gain. It can't be gained for a while, and it's something someone earns."

"I love you guys so, so much. I can't wait to make your future as amazing as it can be."

_Up Next:_

_Brooke's, Lucas's, Jake's and Peyton's_


	12. Love, Betrayal and Heartbreak

**Chapter 12: Love, Betrayal, and Heartbreak**

**A/N: I didn't know Jake's parents names, so I made them up. I am so sorry about not updating sooner. I have it all written out, but with school just starting, it's a little hard. The story is done. Chapter 12 and 13 will consist of the rest of the videotapes, which-if you're confused about, I'll do a quick review: Haley and Nathan, and Jake and Peyton are both having babies, and decided on each person (Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, Clarissa, Michelle and Jenny) on making a little videotape, and on the 16th birthday(s) of the babies, they will watch the videos. Chapter 14 will consist of Brooke and Felix's wedding, and Chapter 15 is the epilogue. In my opinion, chapter 14 has a few twists that are not as noticable, but I will make note of them in the end, even though probably everyone will figure it out! I want to give a special thanks to all my reviewers, it's great! **

My newest story Damaged, I have started. I am going to give a little preview now, so you know what to watch out for. Damaged, a song by TLC, is what it is named after. As you know, my stories are named after songs, or verses. (Accidentally in Love-Shrek 2 Soundtrack, Counting Crows, And If I Had To Do It All Again-Again, Faith Evans.)

When Haley turns to Nathan in a time of need, and a drunken night leads to a VERY unexpected surprise, what happens? Will fate work through? Or will Haley's cheating ex come back into the picture?

The rest of the story is short chapters, because they are pretty to the point. These basically describe each adult's feelings, of Jeyton, and Brucas.

**Read and Review! I love you guys!**

Jake walked into an empty room,

"Hey…future child and niece/nephew…I guess, well your Aunt Brooke wanted us to pick these papers out of a hat and we had to talk about that, love, and our history. I'm an only child to Robert and Elizabeth Jagielski and they were high school sweethearts. Yeah, not that interesting," Jake paused and laughed, "They got married at like 20 and had me at like 25. When I was 15, I met Nikki. I thought she was perfect. She was older, more experienced, more…everything then me. But a year later, when she got pregnant….I flipped. I mean here I was 16, and she was only 18 and a baby is on it's way. What's a guy to do? Jenny-I know you're watching right now. And you know what, she was the best thing that ever happened. I can't stand Nikki anymore, but I love Jenny with all my heart. Without Nikki, Jenny wouldn't be here."

"Then…Peyton happened. I mean-she started as a friend who babysat for me. She ended up being the love of my life. We had to describe love, and how I describe love is Peyton."

"And as for my choice of the little paper," Jake said taking the crumbled paper out, "Fun. Wow, I guess-I didn't really know until I got close to my friends. And, I guess, all in all, I have Nikki to thank for that. If Nikki didn't get pregnant, Luke wouldn't convince me to let Jenny out in the world. And Peyton, which lead to Luke and Haley and Nathan and Brooke wouldn't happen."

"I love you guys, Jagielski out," Jake said laughing.

In the hallway, Jake ran into Peyton sticking her hand to find the paper.

"What does it say?" Jake said wrapping his arms around Peyton's waist.

Peyton turned around and smirked at him, "That's a secret. You'll find out in…what 18 years?"

Jake smiled and walked away as Peyton walked into the room,

"Hey future Scott and Jagielski!" Peyton waved, "I'm Peyton Jagielski, daughter of Larry and Anna Sawyer, or rather Elizabeth Stanly. Yeah-I had it okay growing up, until my mom died," Peyton said pausing, "She died running a red light, and it hurt me more than anything else. Kay-fastfoward 7 or 8 years. I'm dating Nathan Scott," Peyton made a gagging noise, then giggled, "And best friend to Brooke Davis. And then everything got screwed up. I was totally hot for Luke, and Nathan and I were just basically not into each other anymore so we just broke up. So, Brooke and Lucas hook up, and I was still into him, And I screwed everything up. Since it's almost 20 years in the future, I'm not ashamed to admit it. I feel guilty for the fault in my best friend's relationship. Lucas cheated on Brooke with me. And if in 18 years-the two of them still aren't together-I put the blame on me."

"When Jake and I finally got together for good-it was like everything fell into place. It was at the same time as when Nathan and Haley were working thing out. Brooke and Lucas still wouldn't budge. And they still won't."

Peyton started getting upset, "I um…I can't do this anymore. So- I'm just going to..um, do this, thing…," she paused picking up her slip of paper, "Marriage," she smiled, "Something I wouldn't expect the old Peyton Sawyer to want. But it's something I'm happy I took a chance on. I love you guys,"

* * *

"Hey Tutor baby and Baby Jagielski. Auntie Brooke here! I told them to talk about the family, so I'm sure by now you know the story, so if I sat here and told you again, would you enjoy it? No! So, I'm going to talk about love and whatever this paper holds. Love is knowing someone in and out and trusting them with everything you have," Brooke paused, "And I don't have it with Felix. I had it with Lucas, but he betrayed me. And I hated him for it. When I found out I was pregnant, I didn't know what to think. Should- I try and make things work with him, be friends, or let him see the baby or lie. I planned on trying to be friends. And it worked. But-I mean, Lucas and I…I'm still in love with him. And I wish I could tell him, but I can't. I'm getting married. But love means to me is…Lucas and Clarissa." 

And for the paper that the very beautiful and talented Brooke Davis made, she giggled, "Trust." "Something I can never have."

Brooke flicked off the camera, sighing walking down the stairs mumbling a next when she noticed Lucas get up.

Lucas picked up the paper, walked in the room, and turned in the camera.

"So, Brooke told us to talk about our past, love, and this guy," he said holding up the paper. "If you don't know the Scott past-you're an idiot. I'm sorry- I love you guys, but if you don't….you're just dumb. I was the love child of Karen and Dan, he left got another girl pregnant and there came Nate. We grew up hating each other, belonging to different groups. I was with Hales, and Nate was with Brooke and Peyt. Then-we all combined. Hales and Nate fell in love and I fell in love with Brooke. And Peyt. And Brooke again. Brooke got pregnant. And, the rest speaks for itself. Brooke won't give me another chance. Which is the one thing I want."

"Love is being perfectly content. When I look towards Nate and Haley, I smile. I feel happy. Then-I want love. And realize that…I won't fall in love. Because my one true love is Brooke."

Lucas shook his head, and picked up the paper and laughed bitterly. "Truth," he said. "The one thing I want the most. I love you guys."

_Up next:  
_

_Michelle's, then Jenny's, then Clarissa's._


	13. Smiles and Frowns

**Chapter 13: Smiles and Frowns**

Michelle bounced into the room grabbing the paper and sitting on the chair, turning on the camera,

"Hey! Michi here! Aunt Brooke told us to talk about our hero and this paper. So-my hero is my dad. And my mom. Basically my parents," she said. "They are totally in love and get through any obstacles they came across. They're strong, and I guess…my parents are just them," Michelle tried to conclude, with a confused face on, "Anyways. My Aunt Brooke decided to make us pick these things, and I got…family. That's perfect," she smiled, an identical smile to Haley. "My family means everything to me. My mom and my dad are people that I feel nothing but love and admiration for. And my little brothers, I feel that it's my job just to protect them. My cousins Clarissa and Jenny are my best friends. My Aunt Peyton, she's great," she paused and smiled, "I always go to her if I need someone to help me, and then my Aunt Brooke-if I need someone to talk to- I can run to her. She's been going through a tough time lately. Clarissa hates her fiancé and I know Aunt Brooke is probably just so upset that my cousin is upset. If I could wish one thing, it would be for her to be happy. And my uncles. Jake is funny, he always cracks me up. And my Uncle Luke-he spoils me, since my mom and him are best friends. I guess what I'm trying to say is that family just means love," she paused, "and happiness."

* * *

"Hey, future sister! Or brother, I'm not picky." Jenny said walking in, "Michelle you're turn's up! Let me go," Jenny said making Michelle roll her eyes.

"Go Jen," Michelle said.

Jenny smiled at her, and sat on the chair.

"You know. My Aunt Brooke is crazy. But this is the most brilliant idea, ever. My hero would be my mother, well…my adopted mother-Peyton," Jenny paused, "She started dating my dad, knowing I was around. But-yet..she waited for him to return, from chasing my real mom to get me…" Jenny stopped thinking. "She took on a family that wasn't even hers. And I'm not sure I'd be able to do that, and for that…I love my mom. She's my hero."

Jenny smiled and picked up the piece of paper.

"Friendship," Jenny smiled. "That's the most precious thing in the world, Auntie Brooke," Jenny smiled, and laughed. "Friendship is like having two sisters, that know everything about you, even what you don't have to say. My best friends are my cousins, actually. Well, their cousins, we're kind of cousins. Michelle and Clarissa Scott. They are a year younger than me, and they're great. The two of them come from two opposite dads," and she paused to think, "and from what I hear, moms, too. But the two of them love each other a lot. And I know real cousins really have this bound, and they let me in it. Friends are like stars, you can't always see them, but they're always there…" Jenny smiled genuinely and walked out.

* * *

Clarissa walked into the room, and took a seat.

"Hey cousin," Clarissa spat. "My mom had this crazy idea that us talking to you in the past-will help you understand your family. So, you want to know about your cousin, Lissa?" Clarissa smirked, a famous Scott smirk.

"I don't have a hero. It used to be my mom, having me at 16, and raising me, my dad being there, but the two of them never really being together. That all changed within the last few weeks. Being born into the Scott family is like a curse that never goes away," Clarissa said wiping a few tears, "My dad was the child my grandfather didn't want. My uncle took drugs to increase his performance. My uncle got emancipated cause he didn't want to be with his parents. He got married at 16, to have his wife leave him and go on tour for 3 months, and then when she came back, pregnant, might I add, he left. My dad and mom used to date when my dad cheated on my mom with her best friend, and then my mom found out she was pregnant. My uncle was just accused of being a baby's daddy, and my aunt was accused of sleeping with my dad. And you see, my parents are in love, but are too damn stubborn to ever get together. So, as you see it-the Scott family is a trap. There's no way out. Like I was saying, my mom isn't my hero anymore. Because if she was as strong as I thought she was-she would overcome her fears and forgive my dad."

Clarissa quickly opened the paper, and scoffed.

"Siblings," Clarissa rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't know. I don't have any. And I never will."

And with that, Clarissa walked out, angrily.

_Up next: The wedding.._


	14. A Wedding No One Wants

**Chapter 14: A Wedding No One Wants…**

**A/N: This is a few months after the last chapter. I am putting up two chapters because it's really hard to update, and I feel bad for not updating. There is the epilogue after this, but that's it. I'll try to update during the week..**

"I'm so nervous!" Brooke whispered.

"Then call it off," Clarissa said from her place in front of Haley.

Brooke looked at Peyton in the mirror, and Peyton, sympathetically rubbed Brooke's back.

It was the day of the wedding. Brooke, of course, looked gorgeous. Peyton, as the maid of honor, wore a silky baby purple dress that hung at the curves, and showed off her 7-month pregnant belly. Haley, and Anna, Felix's sister, wore lavender dresses, that hung at the curves, for Anna, but as Haley said, just made her look like a fat cow, being due within the next 3 weeks. Jenny, Clarissa, and Michelle were all junior brides maids wearing the same color as Haley and Anna. Nathan Jr, and Danny were ring bearers, and Felix had a bunch of his friends as his side of the bridal party.

Brooke's dad walked in the bride's room, "It's time."

* * *

Nathan, Lucas and Jake sat in the second pew watching the girls getting ready to come out.

"You okay, man?" Nathan asked his brother.

"Yeah." Lucas mumbled, angry about the whole situation.

First off, Jenny walked down, smiling at all the people in the church, making Jake, Nathan and even Lucas laugh at Jenny's love for people.

"She's gonna be a heartthrob, Jake," Lucas said to Jake.

"Can't wait.." Jake said rolling his eyes.

Then, Michelle walked down, looking just like Haley, and extremely shy. When she passed her father, she smiled shyly, and continued walking, to stand in her place next to Jenny.

"She's just like Haley, man," Lucas said Nathan.

"I know," Nathan laughed.

Clarissa, the third and last of the Scott-Jagielski trio angrily walked down the isle, not smiling, but showing her Scott smirk off, making all three of the guys laugh.

"She's a Scott!" Nathan whispered proudly.

Lucas smiled at his daughter, and she tried to smile back, but it didn't work.

The guys turned their heads back to the oncoming bridal party and saw a beautiful girl walking down the isle, one of which none of them had met.

"Who the hell is that?" Nathan said, and immediately got embarrassed, when he realized he said it a little too loudly.

Lucas and Jake started laughing, and Brooke's mother angrily turned around and tried to calm them down, which caused the three of them to keep on laughing. Lucas could've sworn he heard Felix mumble, "Leave it up to them to cause a scene."

Nathan immediately sobered up when he saw Haley walking down, smiling. Nathan smiled back at her, and when she met his eye, he mouthed, "You look beautiful." She smiled even larger at him, and started crying, which caused Lucas an eye roll, and mumbling, "Damn hormones."

Jake watched Peyton walk down the isle, not smiling, and was shocked to see Peyton stop, and whisper in Lucas' ears, "She's in love with you."

Lucas listened to that and didn't really understand, but when he saw Brooke-he realized what he had to do.

* * *

Brooke reached the altar, and when she looked at Felix, she realized she didn't love him. Not one bit. But she couldn't back up now.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered hear today…."

Lucas zoned out on Brooke. And Brooke zoned out, imagining Lucas was there instead of Felix.

"Are there any objections?"

Lucas was ready, about to object, when all of a sudden, he heard a voice.

"I object."

Everyone turned their heads to the voice of the girl, Lucas being confused, Brooke being even more confused…To think about it, everyone was confused…well, everyone except Felix.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" Felix questioned.

"I can't control my feelings, Felix. I love you. And I know you love me. We've been dating for 3 years, and sneaking behind your girlfriend's for one. We always keep coming back to each other Felix. You love me and I know it!" The girl, Ally, exclaimed.

"Who the hell is that?" Brooke asked.

"My ex-girlfriend." Felix tried.

"You're ex-girlfriend?" Brooke repeated.

"Ex Felix? You, yourself said, that Brooke was still in love with Clarissa's father!" Ally exclaimed.

"Ex?" Brooke again questioned, "She knows my whole life story!"

"Brooke." Felix started.

"No, the wedding is off," Brooke said marching away.

Everyone stared at her for a second, and their gaze was broken by a scream.

"YES!" Clarissa screamed, smiling her first real smile in weeks.

* * *

Brooke sat alone in the room, looking at herself in the mirror, not shedding a tear. She heard the door open, and was half expecting it to be Haley and Peyton. When she turned around, she saw the first person she wanted to see, but the last one she expected.

"Hi," Lucas said to her.

**THE END**


	15. EPILOGUE:AGAIN

**EPILOGUE: AGAIN…**

_Now I done felt a lot of pain  
I done seen a lot of things  
From struggling and broken heart to fancy cars (oh yeah)  
And even though my money change  
I tried my best to stay the same  
But you know with more money  
More problems came…_

The gang, plus some, were sitting in the living room, 16 years after those video tapes were made, watching the videos, to be exact, Clarissa's video.

"_Being born into the Scott family is like a curse that never goes away,"_

"Clarissa Scott-proud to be a Scott!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Hey!" a 25 year old Clarissa said, "That was during a hard time."

"Right- " Michelle said coming over, "That was her, _I'm so unlucky, I wish I was dead,_ stage," Michelle said giggling.

_If I had to do it all again  
I wouldn't take away the rain  
Cuz I know it made me who I am  
If I had to do it all again  
I've learn so much from my mistakes that's how I know he is watching me _

"Where's Mom?" 19 year old Daniel said walking in to the living room, "And Dad for that matter?"

"Probably making out," 16 year old Taylor Scott said, who was trying to watch the video.

Nathan and Haley, married for a very loving, but long, 27 years were 43, and as in love as they were the day they were married. After Taylor, they decided they were done with kids. But still being at the honeymoon stage, 14 years after Taylor was born, Haley became pregnant for the 5th time, with their daughter, Joie Scott, was born, who was nearing her 2nd birthday soon. Their kids often joke about their parents needing to learn how to use proper birth control methods.

"Funny," Nathan said coming out of the bathroom, Haley trailing not far behind him.

"Really?" Nathan Jr, said "Then what were the two of you doing?"

Nathan and Haley couldn't find anything to say, which cause Peyton to erupt in fits of laughter.

_In atl I caught a case  
And the media tried to say  
I had a habit  
I couldn't manage and I am throwing my life away  
But everything ain't what it seems just because its on TV  
Cuz they speculate and exaggerate for a better story_

Jake and Peyton were still married, and hadn't hit the 5 kid limit, but were very happy with 3. After Jenny, there was their "Lucky girl" as Jenny liked to call her, Dana, who was 16 years old, and her and Taylor had followed Clarissa, Michelle and Jenny's suit. And 4 years later, they had their boy- Little Larry, who was now 12 years old.

After 5 minutes, Nathan said, "We had a phone call to make," which caused everyone, including Haley, and the kids to look at him with a "What?" face.

"I'm so proud of you," Lucas said to Nathan, smiling.

_If I had to do it all again  
I wouldn't take away the rain  
Cuz I know it made me who I am  
If I had to do it all again  
I've learn so much from my mistakes that's how I know he is watching me_

And after 10 years, many fights, and arguments, and back by popular demand, as Brooke said, Brooke and Lucas had managed to work things out, and get married when Clarissa was 12. Things didn't work out quickly, though. It took a few months after that day in the Church for Brooke and Lucas to finally get back together.

_Flashback_

_Lucas was sitting in his apartment watching television when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it, shocked to see Brooke there, and shocked him even more, when Brooke jumped on him and passionately kissed him._

"_Brooke?" Lucas said after they broke apart-and panting for breath._

"_I love you." Brooke said smiling._

_End Flashback_

Brooke and Lucas, sad to see Clarissa get so old, had 3 more kids. They had 12 year old Lucas Jr, 10 year old Karen, and 9 year old Natalie. Brooke and Lucas, having the hardest start out of all of them, were very happy with themselves. Brooke was finally over her trust issues after a little over 10 years.

_Nobody knows what life may bring  
It might make you happy it might make you sad  
Sometimes yeah but I know there's a reason for everything (but I know)  
That's why I keep believing  
Whatever is meant to be its going to be_

After all the kids were sleeping, or gone for some of the cases, the six of them were sitting in the living room thinking.

"If you had to do it all again what would you do over?" Jake asked.

"If I had to do it all again…" Brooke started, "I'd let Lucas in earlier."

"If I had to do it all again," Lucas said, "I'd push Brooke more," he finished which caused laughter.

"If I had to do it all again-" Peyton said, "I'd start having kids earlier."

"If I had to do it all again," Haley said, "I wouldn't change anything. I've learned so much from my mistakes, and they've made me who I am. And I know that in the end, everything will work out."

"And if I had to do it all again," Nathan said thinking, "I wouldn't be having this conversation, cause we all sound like we're singing!"

All six of them laughed, and as Nathan sat with Haley in his lap on the couch, and Brooke was lying down on Lucas, with his hands running through her hair, and with Jake and Peyton cuddling on the floor, the six of them all thought the same thing. How happy they were to be there.

Through everything Nathan and Haley had been through-they'd made it, the fights, the jealousy, the doubting.

When everyone left that night, Nathan and Haley sat in the living room thinking, when all of a sudden, Nathan took Haley up into his arms, and started kissing her.

Haley broke away, and giggled, "Hey-we better use proper birth control methods as the kids say."

"Eh, one more won't hurt." Nathan said.

If I had to do it all again  
I wouldn't take away the rain  
Cuz I know it made me who I am  
If I had to do it all again  
I've learn so much from my mistakes that's how I know he is watching me

**END!**

**A/N: That's it. I'm done with this one! I have a few things to say after this. First off-And If I Had To Do It All Again...it's a part of the song, Again by Faith Evans...which is the song used in this chapter.**

**Secondly, I have a few people to thank. **

**First of Hilary, (hilaryhilary) thank you so much for helping me with this idea, it meant a lot to me to have your help, and thanks for always being there for advice. **

**Secondly, there's a few of my most loyal reviewers:  
Angel6: You have reviewed the most for me! You have reviewed for each chapter of both Accidentally in Love and And If I Had To Do It All Again-thank you for all your support! Your reviews mean a lot to me and make my day! I hope you continue reading my newest story, Damaged.  
Brucas4Ever: Thank you for all the reviews you have left me on this story, I really love having your reviews, and I hope that you continue reading my stories.  
Gooseles: I love your stories so, so much. You reviewing for my story-I actually looked at it twice, confused that you reviewed my story! Thank you so much and I hope you read the newest one.  
OTHBrucas: Thank you so much for reviewing! I love your stories, and I'm gonna keep reading em!  
Also to these reviewers:  
-1thNaley23  
-Medine  
-OTH2007  
-Andie07  
-OTHCharmedfreak1329  
-Beachiegal  
-MaddieMadison  
-OTHRetard  
-LilMonkeygirl31  
-Chadslover  
-Ducksrverykool  
-PMH147  
-Ali213  
-Blonde2390  
-Duckygirl1  
-Basket-Hoops  
-FicWriter4  
-HP7OTH3  
-MyStyleisMyOwn  
-Melbel1315  
-Jojogirl1  
-LuvDegrassi12345  
-Caligirl77  
-Firefightersgal  
-KayteeM  
-OthLoverforlife16  
-Yudelka165**

**And if I forgot anyone, I'm sorry. And to all those who read it, my stats were very high-thank you so much. To all who added me as their favorite-thank you.**

**And now for some news I really don't want to deliver.**

**I'm taking a little break with fanfiction. I'm still going to be coming on here often, reading, and reviewing, I just won't be updating like now, or even once a week. It's not that I don't have a new idea, because I have 2 ideas up my sleeve, it's school. I started fanfiction over the summer with Accidentally in Love and was able to write and update daily. When And If I Had To Do It All Again-summer came to an end, vacation came and school reading books started. I'm in 10th grade, and I'm in full honors classes, and I do have time to write, but one of my problems is I like being ahead. I can't put up Chapter 1 of my new fanfic, which is written, by the way, without chapters 2 and 3, at least-done. I will be working on the story as much as I can, because believe me-fanfiction is something I don't plan on giving up anytime soon. I'm hoping, and keep your fingers crossed, because I am-that Damaged, my new story will be up by the end of October. That's my promise of the LATEST it will be up. I love writing, and I'm sad to even think about not updating and getting reviews for a little while :(..**

**"Damaged" a song by TLC will be an alternate universe of Haley and Nathan, best friends, who have a drunken night, which leads to things no one imagined. Believe me...That story, shout out now-to my friend Amanda, who gave me a WONDERFUL IDEA for the new story, which will be amazing, in my opinion.**

And since I'm not updating and posting it-I'm giving you a little preview:

_"Haley?" Lucas asked._

_At the name of his best friend, Nathan turned around to see a tear-stained, but nonetheless, drunk Haley standing at the door._

_"Lucas!" Haley screamed, throwing her arms around him, "I missed you! I haven't seen you in like 10 days!"_

_"Haley, are you drunk?" Lucas asked._

_Haley started giggling uncontrollably, "Yeah, but don't tell Nathan!" _

_Nathan started walking over towards Lucas and Haley, leaving Kristin to only roll her eyes and mumble something under her breath about Haley._

_"I got it, man," he said to Lucas._

_"Hey Hales," Nathan started. _

_"Hey Nate!" Haley screamed._

_"Haley, what's wrong?" Nathan asked, as Haley jumped on the counter, almost falling off._

_"Woah, Hales," Nathan said catching Haley._

_"Thanks Nathan! You're my hero!" she sighed dramatically, then started giggling._

_Nathan took a look at Haley's tear stained eyes and not only felt bad for her, but knew something was really wrong with her._

_"Haley," Nathan started, "Where's Chris?"_

_Haley immediately stopped giggling, as her eyes filled up with tears again, and she broke down in tears._

_"Okay, Okay," Nathan said, "I got you." _

**What do you think? Hope you like it.**

**Another story up my sleeve obviously won't be posted up until this one's done, but it's probably going to be of a story called, "Dirty Little Secrets."**

**I'll be back! **

**-Chrissy **


End file.
